


Mommy Zen, Daddy Jumin

by pokker380



Series: Snippets of Han Jumin & Zen|Hyun Ryu Courtship & Family Life [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Smut, Tsunderes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokker380/pseuds/pokker380
Summary: Snippets of the relationship between Jumin and Zen. Angst, Fluff, Smut and Mpreg. JuminxZen. Juzen.This work is entirely inspired by the conversation in the game's chatroom. Jumin and Zen bicker like an old couple every time in every route.Warning: It will contain spoilers as some of the stories are based on the events in the game. Please read at your own discretion.





	1. Happy birthday,  Han Jumin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! ^^ I've been writing countless of fics as a way to hone my writing skills for many years. Never I'd imagine to publish this one, thanks to my friend's encouragement.
> 
> Your comments are greatly appreciated. Do let me know in the comments below on what scene/situation you would like to see me write for JuminxZen pairing. Do keep in mind I intend only to write these fics as snippets as mentioned in the summary. They're meant to be short, sweet and fluffy. Like cheesecakes. :P
> 
> Thank you for reading!! ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Han Jumin's birthday!

He fidgets under the table, trying to form words that could sound convincing, as he watch his other half elegantly and quietly eating his dinner.

'Is something bothering you, Hyun?'

His sudden vocal startle him out of his thoughts. 'Huh? Oh... Nothing.' 'Then why aren't you eating? Is the food not to your liking? Did you lose your appetite again? Shall I ask the chef to cook another?' Zen hasn't touch his food, save for the mashed potato side that he had grown strange cravings for ever since he gave birth to their son, Han Ju-Ryung, Ryung for short. He knows he had made his husband worried as he got bombarded with questions. 'Jumin, I'm fine.' Jumin sighed as he was not convinced. He was about to leave the table when Zen finally conceded. They lock on each other gaze.

'My director called asking if I'm free to meet him and discuss it tomorrow. I would like to-' Jumin interrupts him mid-speech with a flat 'no' without even bother to listen to the rest of his sentence as he sips his wine. 'Oh come on, it's just a discussion and the play only starts rehearsing in the next 3 months.' Jumin doesn't seems to be convinced yet. 'I'll be back by lunch. Besides, you have an off day tomorrow right? I think it's a good timing that you'll get to bond with Ryung while I'm away.' Jumin had forgot the reasons why he took the day off.

By the time Zen has finish his sentence, Jumin has left his seat and made his way to him. He lean on Zen's armchair, locking him to his seat. Zen places his hands together in a prayer and says 'Please? I'll be back before noon. I promise.' Jumin smirk at his antiques. He leans in closer to him and whisper to his ear. 'If only you would beg like this in bed, then I might let you go.' Zen's face blush red. 'You jerk...' Jumin still has the smirk on his face as he continue to taunt him. 'How about it? It's a win-win situation for both of us.' He leans in closer to his face. So close that they could feel each other breaths.

Jumin close the gap between them and lock their lips together. It started out soft and short. Slowly, Jumin lifted him up with one arm around his waist while his other hand caressing his cheek. The kiss turn hungry and passionate as Jumin held Zen on the wall. They had not been this intimate for several months due to the heavy pregnancy stage and the confinement period after birth. Jumin's hand let go of his waist and snake up his torso under the shirt.

Remembering his plans, Zen breaks the kiss. Jumin attempts to kiss him again but he turn his head. Ignoring Zen's behavior, Jumin continue his train of kisses along his jawline when Zen interrupts. 'Jumin, please stop... I'm still not ready.' Jumin lets out a sigh as he buries his face on his shoulder, feeling disappointed. Zen lifted his head with both his hands and plants a kiss on his forehead. 'Thank you for understanding, Jumin. I just need a little more time.'

Morning came, Jumin woke up and found the bed to be empty. But there were noises and the smell of fresh pancakes coming from the kitchen. Yawning, he walks into the kitchen area and found Zen cooking in apron. He found it attractive, very attractive. He couldn't help himself to wrap his arm around Zen from the back, startling Zen in the process. 'Han- Han Jumin! What you think you're doing?' Zen's face turns red as he struggle in his arms. 'Is it wrong to hug my beloved wife? I told you to leave the house chores to the maid haven't I?' Zen stops struggling when Jumin lets go and turn him around to face him. "I just want to do something for a change.' _So cute_ , Jumin thought to himself as he leans in for a kiss. Again, Jumin find it strange. Usually Zen would have blocked his advances by now but not this time. The soft kiss stayed longer than he anticipated. Jumin finally break the kiss and the situation turns awkward. 'I uhh... Will start eating the pancakes before it gets cold.' Zen remain silent and just nodded as he joins him at the table with more fresh pancakes.

'You sure you don't want to call for a nanny?' Zen asks as he tie his shoes. 'It's fine. You'll only be gone for several hours. I can handle this. Besides, it was your idea that I should spend more time with Ryung.' Oh right, he forgot. He stood up and turn around to find Jumin holding their baby on one arm. It was the first time he had to separate from Ryung for such a long time. Ryung is 3 months old now. His hair is more visibly black with white tints. Jumin teased he's got the better pair of eyes from Zen as he finds Zen's red eyes are more captivating. Ryung was definitely a calmer child when he's in Jumin's arm than with Zen's as he would stop crying once Jumin held him in his arm.

'I've prepared the milk. In case if he gets hungry, its in-'

'The incubator' Jumin finishes his sentence. As Zen about to continue his speech, Jumin interrupts again. 'If you don't go now, you'll be late for your meeting and I'll make you stay at home throughout the day.' 'Alright, alright. I'm going.' Zen kisses their son good bye and left for the door when Jumin catches his attention again by clearing his throat. Zen turns around to face Jumin. 'What?' 'Aren't you forgetting something?' Jumin lightly peck his lips, leaving Zen surprised. 'It's disheartening when you only kiss our son good bye and not to me.' Zen blushes and head straight to the door. 'Whatever!'

* * *

'Hey, Zen. Over here!' Jaehee waves at the white haired man as he approaches the restaurant's entrance.

'Hey, Jaehee. Sorry I'm late. Have you got my message?'

'Yes. I guess we had no choice but to push forward the plans to noon even though it was meant to be held at night.'

'I'm sorry bout the trouble. How's the preparation coming along?'

'Yoosong is with Seven right now to run some errands. The hall has been prepared.'

'Thank you for planning everything Jaehee.'

'Don't mention it. It was your idea anyways and for your happiness'

As the day approaching noon, everything seems to be in place. Zen opens the messenger and send a private message to Jumin telling him to meet at this place for lunch. Everything was planned meticulously as it was a special occasion. In the midst of the arrangement, Zen's phone vibrate. Jumin replied that he'll be there in 30 min together with Ryung. 'Heyhey, whats with that smile on your face while looking at the phone? Is it Jumin?' Zen blushed and nodded. 'Awws, how romantic!' 'He says he'll be arriving in 30 min. We better hurry up and get ready.' Zen walks away, giving a smack on Seven's head first. 'Ouch!'

Jumin arrived to the restaurant with Ryung in tow. He was getting suspicious as he was guided along the hallway of private rooms. When he finally opened the door, he was greeted by the RFA members.

'Surprise! Happy birthday, Han Jumin!'

Jumin stood there shocked. Seven, Yoosong and Jaehee were throwing confetti while Zen was holding a cake with 'Happy birthday Jumin' written on it. Jumin snaps back to reality when Zen called out to him. 'Jumin, the candle won't last any longer. Quickly make a wish and blow the candle.' Jumin smiled. 'Blow them with me, Hyun.' 'What? Why? Its your birthday wish. I'm not blowing it, you jerk' 'My wish will not be complete without you by my side.' Zen conceded and blew the candle with him.

As the party goes on, Jumin approaches Seven. 'Seven, I have a very important task for you. If you succeed, I'll give a hefty reward.' The word hefty reward prick his ears. 'What? Really? What can I do for you?' 'The task is I would like you to help us take care of Ryung for a night.' 'Wha?' 'I need some time alone with my wife.' 'Ahhh... I guess I couldn't even say no to this huh...' 'I'm counting on you because your house is practically a bunker and I know our child will be safe with you.' 'That's some heavy responsibility you're giving me bro...' 'Please take Jaehee with you. I trust her more to take care of our son.'

Zen was half-drunk when they reached home when he realized the house is awfully quiet.

'Jumin, where's Ryung?'

'Don't worry, he's in safe hands.'

This time Zen is more awake. 'Wha? What did you do? Where is my son?'

'Calm down. Ryung is at Seven's place and Jaehee is taking care of him.'

'Why did you do that?'

Jumin slowly caress his lips with his thumb. 'Because tonight... I just want to spend some time alone with you...'

Zen gave up struggling. 'You selfish jerk...'

'That I am. I love you, Hyun.' Their lips met in a battle of hungry kisses as Jumin carries him bridal style to their bedroom. They break the kiss to catch their breath as he slowly places him on the bed. 'Hyun, is it alright if I claim you tonight?' Zen blushes as he knew what he wanted. They've both avoided physical intimacy for a very long time and Jumin has been kind and understanding enough to be patient with him.

Silver-grey eyes are still fixed on the red eyes, waiting for an answer. Zen nods, giving his approval. 'Happy birthday, Han Jumin.' Zen lightly kisses Jumin. 'I love you too.'

That night, they ravishes and enjoy each other's embrace as they unleash the beasts within them until the sun come up.

Jumin finally remembered why he took two days off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^ Please drop me a comment if you like it!


	2. After birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Jumin's birthday celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this chapter is abit rushed. Will make some language check later. It will not affect the plot.

Jumin is awake to find Zen hugging their body close as his head lay on his chest. Not wanting to move to disturb his beloved's slumber. He plays with Zen's soft long white hair as he reminisce their past events that brought them together. A certain recollection made Jumin chuckle that cause Zen to awake from his sleep.

'Morning, my love.'

Zen blushed and reply 'Morning, my sun.'

Jumin lightly brushes their lips together, causing the paler man to turn more red. ' I'm sorry that I woke you up.' Zen yawns and scratches his eyes as he sit up. 'Yeah you did. I was having a nice dream.' 'Hmm? Was the dream about us?' 'I- I'm not gonna answer you that! Anyways, what were you laughing at?' Jumin sits up and play around the other's white strands. 'I was thinking about the conversation we had, some years ago.' He lightly kisses the white hair gathered on his hand. 'I think I don't even need to dream about it. It's happening now.' 'What is it?' 'A morning that starts with you... aint so bad after all.' Zen's eyes widen in surprise. It was a conversation they had in the messenger that he had long forgotten. He never thought that Jumin could still remember it. 'Well, yeah. You'll be having me every morning whether you like it or not.'

Jumin thinks that Zen being knowledgeable about things couples say behind closed doors due to his acting career. But sometimes Zen would never think twice of what he said. 'You know, some words can mean different things in different perspective.' He pushes Zen back to the bed, keeping his hands firm on his waist. 'Does that mean I can have you every morning?' 'Th- That's not what I meant!' Zen fumble with his words. Jumin shot him with one of his most devilish smirk as his grind his naked hips on his. Zen could feel Jumin's hard member teasing on his thigh as his own twitch back to life. 'Get off me...' 'Your mouth says one thing but your body is reacting the other way. When oh when is my beloved wife will be honest bout his feelings to me?' Zen cups Jumin's face and pulls him down for a hungry kiss. Jumin was just teasing as he knew Zen would never be honest with his words but his action speak louder.

It was late in the morning when they finally got out of bed and showered together. As they change in their wardrobe, Jumin couldn't help but noticed something. 'Why are you covering my marks on you with such conservative clothes? Did you hate it that much?' he asks as he tugs on Zen's long sleeve turtleneck shirt. 'I don't hate it. Its just embarrassing to not cover it in the public.' 'Hmm... For me, if its a mark from you, I would gladly show it off like badges of honor.' Zen had an idea. He pull Jumin in an embrace and suck on his neck producing a trail of hickeys down to his exposed collarbone. 'Then try not to cover this til it heals, I dare you.'

Jumin loves the game of dare. It sparks the competitive spirit in him. 'Dare accepted. I look forward to my reward.' Zen finally realized the mistake he made and wished he hasn't said that.

Jumin has already started on his breakfast while reading the newspaper when Zen finally came to join him. Zen stood next to him and tap the table to get his attention. When he look up from his reading, Zen presents a gift.

'I forgot to hand this to you at the party. Happy birthday again, Jumin.'

'Thanks, Hyun. What's inside?'

'Open it.' Zen smiled, hoping that he'll like it somehow.

Jumin carefully unbind the wrapper and open the box. 'Its a pen.' Its a normal Bik ink pen but with custom engravings of Jumin's name.

'Yeah, I'm sorry that its not something expensive like the one you lost from your dad with the gold and diamonds several years ago.' Zen scratches the back of his head, feeling slightly embarrassed with the modest gift.

All the negative feelings and thoughts that Zen has dissipated when Jumin smiled. His sincere happy smile. 'It's the thoughts that count, Hyun. Now that I finally have a personal pen, I'll use it to sign important documents from now on.' His words made him blush. 'Let's eat our breakfast and go get Ryung. I've been worried especially there were no messages or calls from them.' Jumin has specifically instruct Jaehee and Seven not to call or message Zen. He knew Zen would immediately end their time alone and go to Seven's place to get Ryung. While Zen might not have any calls or messages, Jumin's phone was the total opposite. SOS messages and calls from Seven and a call from Jaehee have been ignored.

* * *

'Zzeeennnnn, Juuuuumiiiinnn. Help us!' Seven came rushing out as soon as they arrived at his place.

'Seven, what happened?' Zen help him to get on his feet.

'Your... Your son...'

'Wha- What happened to Ryung?' Zen drops Seven to the ground and hurriedly went into Seven's home. Jumin follow suit as he pick up Seven. The place was a total mess. Zen found Jaehee lying passed out on the floor.

'Jaehee...' He nudge her. 'Jaehee, wake up' Jaehee slowly open her tired eyes. 'Ah, Zen... Mr. Han... You're finally here.' 'What happened here? Where's Ryung?' Jaehee slowly points the the glass pane room where Seven kept all his cars. There, in one of Seven's favourite car, Ryung is sleeping soundly. Zen grabs the pillow nearby and place it under Jaehee's head.

As Zen went to grab Ryung, he woke up as if he knew his mother is there and he let out a happy squeal. He extended his arms as Zen picks him up. 'There, there. Mommy's here.'

Yoosong appeared out from a pile of what seems to be dirty clothes. 'I helped too, you know.'

Seven sat down on the chair, gathering all his remaining energy. 'Your son is a devil incarnate. He cant stop vomiting, pooping and crying the whole time...'

Jumin presses around his phone. 'I have wired equal amount of payments to all of you. You have my deepest gratitude. And Jaehee...' 'Yes, Mr. Han.' 'I grant you 3 days of paid leave starting today. Get home and have some rest soon. Thank you for your hard work everyone.'

'What really?' Seven immediately ran to his computer to check on his account balance. The amount that was credited made him scream in joy. 'You're so generous, Mr. Han!' Jumin cleared his throat 'That was for taking really good care of Ryung.'

'To be honest, I've never seen Ryung this calm and bubbly under anyone else's care. You all have my gratitude as well,' said Zen.

'You can bring him over next time if you ever need some alone time together again.' Seven winked at the couple which causing them to blush.

'I think we'll hire a proper caretaker until he gets a little older. Right, Jumin love?' Zen ends his sentence with a threatening voice and smile at Jumin.

'Uh, yes of course. Whatever you wish, Hyun.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or drop me some ideas in the comment on what scenarios would you like to read next ;)


	3. How It All Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partly inspired by 'How I Met Your Mother'. This is the story of how Jumin confessed to Zen after the charity party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This event happens after the first RFA party held by MC. In a 'what if' situation where MC is not attached to any route or romantically attached to anyone. Her job is to just replace Rika's position and hold the party.

It was the end of the charity party. When the last guest left, the RFA members including V gathered together to thank each other's hard work. Before they say their good bye, Jumin interrupts saying he has something important to announce. He approaches the other male with long white hair and took Zen's right hand into his. Zen was shocked stiff, unable to retaliate as the man he considered as his archenemy continue to stroke the back of his hand in such a gentle and loving way that he couldn't comprehend. He could feel his heart racing. _Why is my heart racing?!_ Zen thought to himself. 'Ju- Jumin?! Stop it. You're making me uncomfortable.' Jumin finally speak again.

'I've been thinking alot about you lately.'

'Ex- Excuse me?'

'All this feelings and emotions. No matter how hard I try, I could never get rid of it. I find it enjoyable whenever we argue in the chatroom and I couldn't help but smile whenever I find you online in the messenger. I couldn't help but to step in when I see you hurt in that scandal with Echo Girl. I usually pay no heed on the rumors or scandals about me but I felt sad, angry and all other emotions when it involves you.'

Zen was still trying to digest situation he's in. If he remember correctly, this is how it usually happens when a man proposes to the one he love. Zen do noticed that Jumin has been acting strange for the past few days especially during the party. He would catch Jumin watching and staring at him from far, butting into his conversation with the guests and tailing him wherever he went. Even during the period Jumin sent bodyguards to protect them, he specifically handpicked the best and scariest looking bodyguard to protect Zen. Zen was about to ask him personally after the party if he has something against him but it seems not needed anymore.

'Oh boy, this is going to be interesting.' V commented.

'There's only one logical explanation.' Jumin stares at the red orbs in front of him. 'I like you, Zen.'

'HUH?!' Zen and the rest of the members are in shock at the new revelation. 'I'm in love with you.' Jumin explains himself thinking Zen couldn't get what he meant.

He kneeled on one knee and kisses the back of his hand. Everyone else gasp as the scene unfolds. 'Zen... No. Hyun Ryu, will you go out with me with the prospect of marriage in the near future?'

Zen felt his knees went weak and drop to the floor, his hand still hanging on to Jumin's. 'You can't just drop a bomb like this. I can't even think right now... You're supposed to be a robot with no feelings!'

'I'm not a robot. Just a human like you. I'm sorry it took me 2 years to realize these feelings I had for you.'

'Since when... Since when did you...' Zen asked.

'When I found out that I care and love you?' Zen nodded. 'Since the Echo Girl scandal, I supposed. But I think it went on longer than that.'

Zen blushed and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. 'I.. I need some time to think about this.'

Jumin smiled. 'It's perfectly fine with me. I'll wait for your answer, Zen. I don't want to rush and force you into this. That's not the relationship that I believe we both want.' He leans in and plant a kiss on his cheek. Zen blushes even more that he looks even healthier than his usual pale skin. 'Just so you know, I'm either all-in or all-out kind of guy. But know this as I will pursue you until you can give me a definite answer.'

Zen tries to retaliate but he was speechless after the confession. His mind went blank and his heart racing so fast that he couldn't even comprehend. He wondered, did he also had the same feeling towards Jumin as well too?

Jaehee and Seven has been recording the entire scene since the beginning. 'This is gonna be a big news!' Seven exclaimed. 'Please refrain from spreading anything until its official.' Jumin shot a glare at Seven which immediately put him down quietly to his seat.

After the meeting, the messenger went abuzz with 'Does Jumin Han is Gay?!' in the chatroom.

Yes. For Zen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's a short one this time. I will make it up with the next chapter! :D
> 
> Comments and ideas are greatly appreciated! :3


	4. First date & Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen had something to tell Jumin and ask for a meet up. Jumin takes it that he's asking for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay!! >_

True to his words, Jumin were persistent. He would send a different bouquet of flowers every morning while at night, he would call asking about his day. One day, Jumin was late with his nightly calls as he was in a flight for his business trip but Zen held a vigil. When his phone rang, Zen immediately pick up the call only to be a greatly disappointed to hear it was just his director asking if he would like to consider a new major role for a drama series. This is his major breakthrough in his career.

Its been a month since the RFA party. Zen's popularity is rising tremendously and his name is being the talk of every celebrity news as he constantly gets more and more offers, all thanks to Jumin's cat commercial and the press conference at the RFA party to clear his name of wrongdoings. Although he hate the fact that Jumin used his influence and connections to invite powerful wealthy sponsors and also getting the reporters, he is forever grateful and feel indebt towards him.

Zen would have preferred if the offers involved acting but he shouldn't be picky. He remember clearly the day Jumin visits him during the cat commercial shoot. The cat ears and tail outfit. The urge not to sneeze at every take. The make-up team having problems masking his allergies. And Jumin's amused face and lusty stare.

'Hello? Zen? Are you spacing out?' Zen snapped back to reality. 'Uh, yeah. Sorry. I have so much to think about.' The director had a hearty laugh. 'It can't be helped since that you're a famous rising star now. I'll let you think about it and let me know by next week, kay? It's a big role that might need your time and dedication, say maybe for a year. Shooting at various locations and etc' Zen takes a deep breath and sighed heavily. He wanted to smoke so badly now. 'Thanks for the offer, director. I'll take it into deep consideration.' 'Alright, hope to hear from you soon.'

As soon as he hang up his phone, it rings again. Looking at the caller ID, he immediately answer the phone again. 'This is the first time you answered the phone immediately. I just arrived at the airport and had to call you first. Did you miss me already?' Zen could feel something hot creeping up his skin. 'N-no. Of course not.' He lied. He's missing that trust fund kid. 'Zen, listen. I'd like to talk longer but I have to go and prepare for my meeting now.' Wait, how could he just hang up now when he just called? Gathering his courage, Zen asks 'Jumin...' 'Yes?' 'When will you be back?' There was a short shuffling sound before Jumin answers 'I'll be back in Korea on Friday. Is there anything I can do for you?' Zen quickly look past his schedule. Except for some rehearsals, he practically has the whole week off. Perfect, he thought to himself. 'Uhm, can we meet after you're back? I have something to tell you.' He tries not to stutter as Jumin chuckled at the other end 'So you do miss me already. Its a date then. Have to go. Bye.' Jumin hangs up the phone before he could say good-bye. 'That jerk... Its not a date!' He has completely fallen in love with that trust fund kid.

Zen took the rest of the week off to sort out his feelings towards Jumin. He took a ride on his bike and went to his secret place. The view there never cease to amaze him. As he slowly enjoys the breathtaking view, his mind wandered to Jumin again. Ironically, it was only Jumin that knows his secret place and it was their first meeting place. It's also the place he goes to whenever he felt vulnerable and it's the place where Jumin found him.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Zen doesn't need to ask as he was expecting someone. As soon as he opens the door, a bouquet of roses was thrown into his arm. 'Good morning. Are you ready for our date?' Zen blushed and retorted 'We're not going on a date and why are you wearing like you're going to work?' He scans Jumin's outfit top to bottom. Striped shirts, vests, slacks and leather shoes. 'I told you to wear something comfortable!' 'This is comfortable for me.' Zen won't have it. He won't go out with someone dressing like that. It will catch too much attention. Zen grab onto Jumin's sleeve and drag him to the nearest bundle store just across the street from his apartment. He select a few shirts and pass it to Jumin. 'Here, change this.' 'I won't wear these.' 'Then, I won't be going anywhere with you either' Zen crossed his arms and waited for Jumin to respond. Jumin sighed and took a few more shirts before heading to the changing room. He try on a few shirts but Zen rejected all of them until Jumin emerge with another unusual shirt. It was none other than the cat face printed shirt. Zen burst out laughing. Jumin immediately pays for the shirt at the cashier. 'Wait, are you seriously gonna wear that?' 'If it pleases you, why not?' Zen ears turns red after that.

As soon as they arrived at their destination, Jumin is confused. 'The theme park?' 'Yeah! I've always wanted to go one when I was young. All my parents cared about were our academics, me and my brother rarely had fun.' Zen scoff at Jumin. 'I bet you've been to countless theme parks already.'

'No. This is actually my first time. Other than work anyway.'

'Heh? What? No way!'

'I guess our childhood doesn't differ much even if we come from different backgrounds.'

Shit, Zen muffled to himself. He shouldn't have said that. But knowing Jumin opening up to him make him wants to know more. Not wanting to apologize, he grab Jumin by his arm and start trying out the rides there. Zen noticed Jumin lips curl into a smile. He's somewhat glad that he's having fun too.

Day turn night, for their final ride, they decided to go for the Ferris wheel hoping to catch the fireworks from above. As their compartment is slowly lifted up, there was an awkward silence when they sat opposite of each other.

Zen watches the night sky. 'I like the night sky view. Its so peaceful.' Jumin couldn't help but to stare at Zen, mesmerized by his fascinated expression with the starry sky. He look out of the window too and say 'Whenever I feel stressed...Staring at the night sky cleanses my soul, but now that I have you...' They both realized they share many things in common. Jumin took his right hand brought it close to his lips and place a light kiss at the back of his hand. Zen is blushing furiously but he didn't protest. This is the best time to tell him as they're both completely alone. 'Jumin, about the proposal. I...' Jumin is still holding on to his hand, tighter this time as he knew Zen is finally giving his answer to his proposal. His eyes gazing intensely at Zen. 'Jumin, all these while I never realized how exactly I felt for you until that day you confessed to me. I only thought it was annoying that sometimes I would think about you no matter what I was doing. I thought about it and I admit that...' Zen take a deep breath. 'I... I love you, Jumin.' Jumin's eyes glistened with joy as he excitedly leans in closer to Zen. 'I love you too. You have no idea how happy I am now to hear you say those words.' Lifting Zen's chin with one hand, Jumin lightly brushes their lips together as he pull Zen into an embrace with the other arm. 'May I?' Zen closes his eyes and nodded slightly, giving his permission. The kiss was soft but wanting, sending electrifying senses down to Zen's body. _Damn, he's a good kisser_ _ **,**_ Zen thought to himself as he's completely swept off by the kiss, hands wandering behind their back. At the same time, the firework has just started but they didn't care.

They slowly break apart to catch their breaths. Zen's view are hazy and his mind blank.

Jumin is over cloud nine. 'Since we're officially dating now, I'd like to announce it to the world.'

'Wait, Jumin... Not so soon.'

'Why?'

'There's a major role I got offered to earlier this week. I'd like to take it... But the production will take a year long. I don't want the news of our relationship to influence my career at the moment' Zen could see that Jumin is not entirely happy with that.

'So you're asking me to wait for another year? How selfish can you get?' Jumin frowned. One year is a bit too much for him to handle. He actually planned for them to get married as soon as he got his reply.

'I'm sorry, Jumin. We can still go out for some date and get to know each other more.'

After some persuasion, Jumin finally agreed. 'Alright, I'll wait. But we'll get married as soon as your production end.' Then, he held him in an embrace again 'I won't lose you to anyone else.' He adds on, whispering seductively into Zen's ear causing the white-haired male to blush intensely. 'Just to let you know, this whole idea of yours to keep our relationship a secret turns me on even more.'

As they step out of their Ferris wheel ride, Jumin interlock his hand on Zen's. 'Zen... It's funny to call you by stage name since we're dating now. Can I call you by your real name?' 'Yeah, I don't mind.' Jumin smiled. 'I love you, Hyun.' 'Wha-. You can't just straight say that. You could have let me prepared, you jerk.' Zen rarely seen Jumin laughed but he was glad that he did. 'Is calling you Jumin fine by you?' 'Ya. It sounded special already when its spoken by you.'

Zen have to admit, sometimes Jumin is a bigger romanticist than him on occasions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are greatly appreciated. ^^
> 
> Next chapter might be done around the weekend. Thank you again for your patience!


	5. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryung, the son of Jumin and Zen, will be performing for his graduation play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an outgoing call to Zen on 707's route at Day 10: 'If you have such a handsome mom, the whole family would listen to her every word.'
> 
> And also Zen's call on Day 10 in Zen's route about Cinderella: 'I feel like I'm the Cinderella.'
> 
> Beware: Very fluffy ahead.

 

'I'm home, honey.' Jumin announces as he enters the penthouse. He loosen the tie around his neck and let out a sigh. It has been an extremely tiring day at work today. More so when he has been thinking on how to break the bad news to his family.

'Daddy!' Little feet tatters across the wooden floor as Ryung ran across the hallway. Jumin was kneeling with his arm open and caught his beloved son securely in an embrace. 'Hey, buddy. Have you been behaving well today?' Ryung giggled as Jumin's touch tickles him and he nodded at his question.

'Welcome home, babe.' Zen walks into the hallway, happy to see his beloved home safe. Jumin smiled in return and extended an arm to invite him into a group embrace. An invite Zen couldn't refuse as Jumin closes his embrace onto the two beings he loved and treasured with all his life. Jumin then catches Zen's lips in a light kiss which caught him in surprise. Realizing their son was watching, Zen pushes away and break the kiss. 'Jumin, not in front of Ryung.' His cheek was clearly red.

A sudden knock at the door broke the tranquility. The chief security enters with boxes of files and documents. 'I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Mr. Han.' 'No, it is fine.' 'Should we place these in the study room?' 'Yes, please and thank you.' 'No problem, Mr. Han. We'll be on our way.'

Zen has a bad hunch and he doesn't like it. Jumin carefully places Ryung back on his feet. 'Ryung, go and get ready for dinner.' 'Yes, Mommy.' When Ryung left, Zen's expression changed to an angry one. 'Did you have something you need to tell me?' Jumin sighed as he couldn't keep any secrets from Zen because he could see right through him. 'I don't think I can make it for Ryung's graduation tomorrow.' He stated it as a matter-of-factly.

'Jumin, we've talked about this many times. No matter how busy we are with our career, we'll always be there for our son's important milestone. Have you forgotten already?' Jumin gulped. Zen can be scary when he's angry and yet he can still be so beautiful in his eyes. Zen added on 'And there were reasons why we said that.' Jumin scratches the back of his head and his eyes met Zen's angry gaze. 'Yes, I know that.' Jumin was about to say something when Ryung pop in to announce 'Dinner's ready!'

Dinner was awkwardly quiet. Usually, it would start with a casual conversation which led to some bantering and then ends with some laughter. Ryung pushes around the peas on his plate.

'Ryung, why are you not eating your greens?' Jumin asked.

'I hate them. They taste so weird...' Ryung pushes the plate away from him.

Zen is already in bad mood and he's having none of his excuses. 'Eat your greens, young man. Or there'll be no more TV for you.'

'No way. You can't do that, mommy.' 'Oh yes I can.' Ryung begrudgingly pulls back the plate towards him and chew on the green peas and broccoli in disgust.

Jumin has left the dinner table early and retreat to the study room to work on his overdue tasks. After dinner, Zen opens the messenger and saw Jaehee online.

Zen: Hey, Jaehee. Got a minute?

Jaehee: Zen, good timing. I have something to tell you.

Zen: If it's about work and ditching Ryung's graduation tomorrow, then I've already know.

Jaehee: I'm sorry that I couldn't inform you earlier.

Jaehee: The client came in last minute when Mr. Han was already getting ready to go home.

Jaehee: This client is a financier of several multi-billion dollar projects of our holding.

Jaehee: We couldn't say no to his request.

Jaehee: Please understand.

Zen: I'm not angry. Just disappointed.

Jaehee: I'm sure Mr. Han didn't want this either.

Zen: Thanks, Jaehee. I'll talk to you again soon.

Jaehee: Sure, bye.

Zen prepares the bath and get both him and Ryung clean. As he dresses his son in his nightwear, Ryung was humming the song and muttering the lines that he is about to perform for his graduation tomorrow. 'Are you excited?' Ryung give an enthusiastic nod. 'I hope daddy will like it.' Zen could feel his heart hurt as he knew Ryung has been practicing hard for Jumin. Trying to keep his hope a little longer, he say 'I'm sure he'll be very surprised at your performance tomorrow.'

Jumin's focus was momentarily disturbed with the soft knock on the door. 'Yes, come in.'

'It's Ryung bed time story now.' Zen came in to inform him that.

Jumin stretches his arm and breath out heavily. 'I'll be there in a minute.' Jumin noticed Zen is still standing at the same place, eyes fixated on him. He walks over to Zen. 'Are you still angry?' 'I'm not angry. I'm just disappointed now. I can't imagine how Ryung will be so devastated if you're not there tomorrow. He's been practicing so hard for you.' He pull Zen into an embrace. 'Don't worry. I'll think about something.' Zen pushes him away. 'It better be. I'm going to bed. Don't work too late.'

Ryung was having a hard time to keep his eyes open while waiting. 'Daddy...' He groggily ran towards Jumin when he entered the room. 'You shouldn't be running if you're sleepy.' Jumin picks him up and places him back in his bed. As he was adjusting the covers, Ryung asked 'You're coming to watch me tomorrow right?'

Jumin smiled. 'Yes, buddy.' 'Promise?' 'Pinky promise.' They join their pinkies together and chant the Pinky Promise song. 'If I don't keep my pinky promise, I will swallow a thousand needles.'

Jumin reached out for the books from the nearby bookshelf and was about to start reading when he noticed his listener is already fast asleep. He close back the book and kisses his son good night. 'Good night, my little one.'

Watching his son in peaceful slumber, his mind wandered to his own childhood. Always lonely. An absent father. Missing mother figure. Abused by his stepmother. Whatever he has achieved doesn't matter. Jumin was glad Ryung has everything he ever wanted as a child and he's happy to provide it. He and Zen both wants to give Ryung a normal happy childhood they never had. Hence they made the vow when Ryung was born.

Zen was already asleep when Jumin is finally done with his work. It was already very late by then. Jumin change into his pajamas before going to bed. When he spoon him from behind and bury his face on the back of his shoulder, Zen groaned. 'If you have something to say, please do it tomorrow and go to sleep.' They both instantly fell back to slumber.

The next morning, Jumin had his breakfast in a haste. 'I promise I'll be there. Just wait for me, alright?' With that he left for work while Zen was just awake.

As soon as Zen arrive at the kindergarten with Ryung, he immediately message Jumin that the play will start in an hour. Ryung nudge at his mother's pants to get his attention. 'Mommy, will daddy really come?' Zen sigh silently. 'Has daddy ever broke his promise to you before?' He shook his head. 'Never! He even had a pinky promise so he can't break it.' Zen smiled and reassures him. 'There you have your answer. Let's have more faith on daddy kay?' 'Yes, mommy!' Ryung was called by his homeclass teacher to start preparing for the play. Zen wishes him luck and kiss him a farewell.

While waiting for his class turn to perform, Ryung has been peeking from the curtains to look for his parents. He found Zen but the seat next to him is always empty. Ryung was upset but he never stop hoping.

Zen was busy recording the entire performances that he didn't notice the person taking the seat next to him. With his eyes still fixated on the video camera, he made a 'move-away' gesture to the person seating next to him. 'I'm sorry. This seat is reserved.' The person hold his hand and interlock their fingers. He places a kiss at the back of his hand. 'And to whom is this seat reserved to?' Zen finally turn to look at the person seating next to him and stuttered 'Ju-Jumin?!' Jumin smiled at Zen's blushing and shocked face. 'Hey, honey.' 'I almost thought you couldn't make it.' 'If I miss this, my beloved and my son will never trust me anymore, I can't risk that.' 'How was your meeting go?' 'Let's just say your husband is an awesome man who can manage in every situation.' Zen sighed in relief. Jumin asks 'So, when is Ryung's turn to perform?'

It was his class turn to perform now. Ryung queue up and waited for his turn to appear. He takes one last peek at the audience. His face lit up when he sees his father has finally arrived. Zen mouthed 'Do your best.' Feeling much confident now, he went onto the stage.

'A prince? In 21st century?' Jumin raises his eyebrow.

'Yep. He was his class' favourite.' Zen stated it matter of fact. 'You should've seen how the girls and some boys would swarm around him wherever he goes.'

'He surely has your acting talent.' Jumin commented as the performance progresses. It was none other than the story of Cinderella.

'Of course, I'm his mother.'

After the performance and graduation ceremony, they went out for dinner before returning home. They couldn't be even more proud when Ryung won the crowd's favourite award. Even though it was just a children play, Ryung managed to move the audience to tears with his acting skills. Yup, he was the famous superstar's son alright.

Jumin entered the bedroom after putting Ryung to bed. He found Zen drinking a can of beer at the veranda. As he approach the pale male, his arm snake around and under the shirt and lightly touching his nipples. Zen was shock stiff and his face red from the alcohol and blush. 'St-Stop, Jumin.' Jumin blows lightly on his ear causing him to moan. 'Hyun, don't you think Ryung is a little lonely? How about we make a sibling for him?' Zen turns around and cups Jumin's face with both his hand. His facial expression was serious. 'Jumin, I've been thinking about our life together. I felt like I'm the Cinderella. You've changed my life for the better and gave me happiness and a family I never dreamed of having. Thank you and I love you.'

Jumin was awed by the speech and then his face soften to a smile. 'I guess prince charming does exist. Maybe in just different forms.' He connect their forehead together, gazes never broken. 'I thank you too for always being there for me and loving me even when I was at my worst. I love you too.'

Then they kissed under their favourite starry sky. One thing led to another. But one thing for sure, they both won't stop loving each other and neither will give up on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments are always appreciated! ^^
> 
> Your comments give me great encouragements.


	6. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month by month insight of their daily lives as they prepare for their firstborn's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does a man get pregnant? Well, you don't question the biology because it's MPREG. Anything happens. :P
> 
> Timeline: As the baby's age was 3 months old at Chapter 1 when it was Jumin's birthday (October), back tracking the timeline, 9 months of conceiving + 3 months old will mean that it was conceived somewhere near Jumin's birthday the previous year. But I'll leave it to your active imagination. ;D
> 
> Based on:
> 
> -outgoing call to Jumin on Yoosung's route day 10: You're not trying to ask me to sing one for you or anything ridiculous as that, are you?
> 
> -incoming call from Zen from Zen's route day 9: I already imagined how our baby will look like when I saw you.
> 
> -Jumin's nightmare on Jumin's route day 6.
> 
> Caution: Extreme fluff.

Zen is tired, very tired. As he rolls to his side trying to get a better position to sleep, Jumin's finger tips slowly wanders from his naked hips to the waist. He shuddered as it sends shivers down his spine. Jumin places a kiss on the back of his shoulder before he lightly nips at his right ear and purred into it seductively 'Shall we go for another round, honey?' Zen's ears went red again for the umpteenth times that evening. 'We've done three rounds already!' Zen's entire being has been filled with Jumin's essence. His body is sore but Jumin is not done with him yet. 'You should have known better when you dressed up and offered yourself like that on my birthday. And since when it ever satisfy you? What happened to your inner beast? Now, prepare for the consequences.' Zen had dressed up only in ribbons covering his body with cat ears, cat tail and bell collar. That was partly the joint idea and suggestions of Saeyoung with MC when he asked for their opinions. He felt partially regret now. Zen turns to lean on his back and Jumin took the opportunity to get on top of him. Zen grunts 'You're impossible.' Jumin grinned and happily hums as he leans in to kiss his beloved, interlocking their hands in the process. A slow kiss turns hungry and one thing led to another, Zen knew he will never get a good night sleep tonight.

-1st month-

Morning sickness & Discovery

Zen was jolted awake with the sudden feeling of his acidic stomach contents crawling up his throat. He made a dash to the toilet and was in time when his gag reflex threw up his entire stomach content. He hasn't been feeling well and has been grumpy mood for the past few days. Jumin has been away for a business trip when it started and he was grateful for it. If Jumin had seen him in that state, he would have immediately sent him to the hospital for a checkup. Zen tries to figure out what went wrong with his body as he prepares for his rehearsal. He never got sick before and has a high recovery rate than any normal human being. 'Food poisoning? It can't be that.' He thought to himself. The chef would always use the freshest ingredients and the kitchen was kept sparkly clean at all times.

After the rehearsal, he met up with MC for lunch. He had hired MC as his manager as he couldn't handle all the scheduling and responding to offers all by himself when he shot to fame. 'Hey, Zenny.' 'Hi, babe. Thanks for the hard work.' 'No no, the pleasure's mine. I think you should stop calling every girl as 'babe' if you don't want to get Jumin to be jealous.' 'Him? Jealous?' He smiled as eyes wandered to the titanium wedding band on his left ring finger. He adds on 'He knows the nature of my job as an actor. There's nothing to be jealous about when I'm already his.' MC could felt her heart throbbing faster when she heard that last sentence. Even though Zen would not publicly admit it, she knew he was completely in love. She noticed Zen has not been eating much of his food as he plays around with his cutleries. 'So, how are you feeling today?' He sighed. 'Worst of the worst. I almost couldn't make it to the toilet in time this morning. Maybe I should sleep in the bathroom tonight.' 'Hmm...' MC is in deep thought. 'What are you thinking?' 'You know, Zenny. Your symptoms sound a lot like you're pregnant.' Zen got shocked and drops his spoon. 'What?' 'I'm not saying that you're really pregnant. It's just a possibility considering your symptoms.' They got interrupted as her phone buzzes signaling an incoming call. She takes the call as Zen wondered about the possibility. His hand subconsciously went to his abdomen. He broke his trance when MC announces 'Hey Zenny. I have to go for a meeting now. Are you alright by your own?' 'Yeah, I'm fine.' 'Oh before I go.' She rummages through her beg and places a box on the table. 'What's this?' Zen enquired. 'You will know when you get home and open it. Gotta go.'

Back at home that late evening, Zen took out the box and discovered it to be a pregnancy test kit. He gulped nervously. 'It won't hurt to just try this out right?' he thought to himself as he enters the bathroom with the test kit. Zen is nervous as he paces around, waiting for the test kit result. The test kit results are simple: One line means not pregnant, two lines means pregnant. Ten minutes later, with his shaking hand, he peek at the test kit. Two lines. Zen instinctly smiled. He was happy as he always wanted to have a child with Jumin. Happiness turn worries as thousands of questions flood his mind. Will they be good parents? Will Jumin be happy about this?

As the test kit did say it is only 70% accurate, Zen decided to wait for another month for his body to be more stable before going for proper diagnosis and breaking the news to Jumin.

-2nd month-

Diagnosis & Christmas

'Hyun, why are you avoiding me lately? You're not eating well and you even went to bed early these days. Is there something wrong?' Jumin prods as they are having Christmas eve dinner together when he noticed Zen hasn't touched his food at all again. Zen sighed and places his cutleries down. 'I guess I have no choice but to tell him now.' He thought to himself. 'Jumin, what do you think about having children?' 'What about it?' He takes a deep breath and announces 'I think I'm pregnant.' Jumin was shocked and almost drop his glass of wine. Before he could say anything, Zen with a flushed face hurriedly say 'I don't care if you're not happy with this; I'm still having this child either way.' Jumin expression turns somewhat angry. 'Of course, I'm not happy. I haven't even said anything and you already thought I hated this.' 'You're not unhappy with this?' Jumin held both Zen's hand into his. 'Of course not. I'm actually thrilled.' Zen was instantly relieved when he saw Jumin's smile. 'But before we all get too excited, I haven't went for a proper diagnosis.' 'Why not?' 'Well, I.. I was afraid.' 'Then I'll be by your side every step of the way. The clinic should be still open at this hour.' Jumin instantly took him to the clinic in the penthouse's building and ordered for an instant diagnosis.

Jumin is visibly anxious as he loosens his tie while waiting for the result. 'God, why is it taking so long?' As he lashes out, the nurse called Zen's name to enter the doctor's room. 'Congratulations! You are indeed pregnant. 2 months long to be exact.' They were thrilled to hear the result. Jumin was even more in the state of shock than Zen. 'Am I really going to be a father?' Zen cups Jumin's face with of his hands, he was almost in tears. 'Yes, babe. We're going to be parents.' Jumin muses to himself 'This has got to be the best Christmas gift ever.'

When they returned to their home, they discussed many things. Among it was to announce the news to the RFA members. Zen wanted to announce it right away but Jumin suggested that they wait until the next RFA party which is next month and it would make a great New Years announcement. Zen happily agreed as they would be announcing it together face-to-face to the others.

-3rd month-

Announcement, New Year & Family

The morning before the party starts, Jumin accompanies Zen to his first pre-natal appointment. There they run some blood tests and scans to check if his body and the fetus are functioning normally. At the ultrasound, the sonographer managed to capture an image of the developing fetus. When the doctor asks if they would like to keep a copy of the ultrasound photo, Jumin immediately responded that they'll have one before Zen could say anything.

Another day, another successful party for the RFA. This time the party is held in tie with New Years celebration. They may no longer have V with them but the fundraising still continues in other forms and contributions. The RFA members gathered together after the party as requested by Jumin and Zen that morning. 'We have important news to share with you all, a joyful one.' Zen announces and then smiled at Jumin to gesture him to continue. Jumin takes a deep breath, he was as nervous as Zen. His arm has never left Zen's side ever since the party started. 'We are going to be parents!' The couple beamed when the other members scream in surprise as they congratulated them.

Next, they break the news to Chief Han over dinner after the RFA party. The mood around the restaurant were tense and awkward. Chief Han is still not completely over with the humiliation Jumin has placed upon him on the Sarah Choi's arranged marriage scandal and he is definitely has not completely accept Zen as Jumin's spouse and his son-in-law. However, when he heard that Zen is pregnant, the immediate tension dissipates. Chief Han is obviously happy that they're going to have an heir soon.

Zen broke the news to his family side over the phone call at Jumin's urging. They had stayed in contact over the past three years. Zen was glad that somehow his family is readily to accept the news despite being traditional and conservative. His brother even offered some advices and invited him to visit his niece and nephew which he gladly accepts.

-4th month-

Cravings, weight gain & increasing waistline

As his morning sickness subsides, his cravings for certain food increases, sometimes in the middle of the night much to Jumin's exasperation. 'Jumin… Babe… Wake up. I'm hungry.' Zen shook Jumin awake. Jumin groggily yawn and stretches his body as he look at the time. 'Hyun, its 2a.m in the morning. You just had a tub of chocolate ice-cream after dinner and you're hungry already?' 'Well, it can't be helped that I'm eating for two!' 'Hyun… my love. You shouldn't be eating too much.' He tries to warn him. Zen pouts and his cheeks puffed, obviously angry that Jumin is not entertaining him request. 'You know what? It's fine. Let your wife and unborn child goes to sleep hungry then.' He rolls to his other side of the bed, his back now facing Jumin. Jumin sighed and gave in. 'Alright. What did you want this time?' Zen mumbled under the covers 'Bungeoppang (fish shaped bread with sweet red bean filling but it also comes with many different types of filling). The green tea filling or I'm not talking to you and let you touch me for a week.' Jumin is thankful for the existence of the 24 hours convenience store in his neighborhood as he gets ready to head out. He wrote in his note to put some consideration to investing into these convenience chain stores. Thirty minutes later, Jumin returned. 'I've got you all the flavors we could find.' Jumin bought different kinds of filling because it happened too often that Zen would suddenly change his mind. When Zen opens the bag, he was disappointed 'Babe, I'm really glad that you went all out to get them but I only wanted the ones with green tea filling. And it's not in here.' He rushed out to the stores again and bought the proper ones. He could have asked the securities on duty to look for them but Zen will be very unhappy with it. When Jumin returns again, he felt content with his efforts as he watches Zen happily munching on the fish shaped bread.

Several days later, Zen realized he couldn't fit into his tight-fitting clothes anymore. So he decided to wear his dance practice pants which accentuate his growing baby bump. Zen was exercising while practicing some dance moves when Jumin came into the practice room. 'I thought I might find you here.' Jumin says as he approaches Zen with a towel in hand. Zen gladly takes it to wipe his sweat. 'Thanks.' Jumin places his hands on Zen's hips and commented 'It's getting bigger and obvious.' 'Yeah, it's somehow made it not hard to believe anymore huh?' Hands still firm on his waist, Jumin kneel down and rest his head on the baby bump. Zen did not protest as they stay in that position for some time to let him enjoy the moment. Jumin says 'We can't wait to see you soon, little one.' From then onward, Jumin would lie his head on his growing abdomen every night when they goes to bed.

-5th month-

Heartbeat, movements & media

Zen is in the hospital with an appointment for his regular pre-natal checkups. Jumin accompanies him again this time. As they waited for his turn, Zen says 'You really don't need to follow me here all the time, you know?' 'But I want to be with you every step of the way. Besides, you got an ultrasound screening today, right?' 'Well, yeah. It's only to check the heartbeat to see if its normal or not. It's no big deal.' 'Honey, you're missing the point here. We'll be hearing its heartbeat for the first time.'

It seems Jumin is more excited than Zen when they were in the ultrasound room. Obviously Zen doesn't like the ice cold gel applied on his abdomen as it makes him really uncomfortable. As an image of a fetus begun to form on the screen, a soft repeating heartbeat was heard as well. The sonographer listens attentively to the heart and took down some note. Jumin as anxious as ever begun to ask questions after questions to the poor doctor who was trying to concentrate on the result board. Zen noticed the doctor's distress so he threatened Jumin with 'If you don't quiet down, I'll kick you out to the waiting room.'

The results were normal and the doctor commented that its growing normally and healthily. Before the sonographer puts away her equipment, she asks 'would you like to know its gender?' Immediately, Jumin said 'yes' but Zen said 'no' in unison. Jumin asks 'Why not? We'll know it sooner or later.' 'Because I want it to be a surprise.' Jumin respects Zen's opinion and decision to not know the baby's gender until its birth.

Zen had quietly takes a break from acting due to Jumin's insistence for some time now. The media took notice of his sudden disappearance from the spotlight and his frequent bouts to the hospital for his checkups due to the paparazzi. Usually they would pay no heed to the circulating tabloids and rumors but this time, it blew out of proportion. There were rumors of them getting a divorce with Zen having alcoholism and substance abuse hence the hospital visits and with Jumin being the abusive and negligent spouse. Zen was furious but Jumin could only laugh at the creativity and commented 'It's almost as if they could write a drama series out of this.' Zen retorted 'Well, but it's still not funny for them to write that!' In the midst of his complain, Zen suddenly stop talking. Jumin grew concerned when he noticed Zen draw a sharp breath and his eyes wide open. Jumin immediately went to his side. 'Are you alright?' Without answering, Zen lifted his shirt and grabs one of his hands and placed it on his growing abdomen. A short moment later, Jumin could feel a very soft tingling sensation under his touch. Zen asks 'Can you feel that?' 'Is that..?' Zen merely nods as Jumin hugs him closer and rests his head on the bump to feel and listen more of the life growing inside.

To appease Zen's anger, they held an official press conference. Zen stayed home while Jumin handles the journalists as he doesn't want Zen to receive more stress for his well-being. Aside from announcing that they're expecting, Jumin ends the press con with 'And to the tabloids and any other media who had simply assume our relationship and situation, please be prepared for a lawsuit. That is all.' The media went abuzz over the news after the press con.

Zen was getting ready for yet another of his pre-natal appointment when he stopped on his track to gaze on his own reflection in the mirror. A sudden warmth and a pair of arms interlock around his torso from his back startled him and broke his trance. Jumin whispers into his ears ‘Hyun, I know you love your own reflection very much but if we don’t go now we’re gonna be late for your appointment.’ Zen heaved a content sigh. ‘But you also know that I love you more.’ He gives his partner a peck on his cheek and stares back at their reflection as they stay in that blissful position a little longer. Zen suddenly had an idea and says ‘Oh, right. I should take a picture of this. Say cheese.’ As the Zen’s camera phone shutters, Jumin smiled instantly albeit only for a second. After all these while living together, Jumin has developed a new habit to smile whenever Zen takes a selfie of them together. At first his smile was as though he was forced to but over the course of time, it becomes more natural.

On their way to the hospital, Zen busies himself by choosing a filter for the photo he just took as Jumin watches. Jumin comments ‘Come to think of it. You never really shared any of our recent photos to the public lately.’ Zen ponders for a moment. ‘I think this picture perfectly sums up our current situation right now, don’t you think?’ Jumin takes a look at the picture again. ‘I agree.’ ‘Should I upload this to our page?’ ‘You’re the narcissists so you should know better.’ Zen takes his words as a compliment. ‘Alright then.’

Zen uploads the photo into the RFA group with the caption ‘On our way to the appointment. We can’t wait to see you soon, little Han.’ Soon, the post garnered some comments.

MC: Wow… We haven’t been seeing you a lot lately. I can’t believe you’re that big now, Zen!

Jaehee: Congrats again, Zen and Mr. Han.

Yoosung: You both looked so happy, I’,gonna cry.

Unknown: Why are you crying? You should cheer for them!

Yoosung: I know but I can’t help it!

MC, Jaehee, Unknown: …

Jumin: Why do you call it ‘little Han’?

MC: Jumin, it’s not really appropriate to call your unborn child ‘it’.

Jumin: Logically and grammatically speaking, since we’re not sure of its gender due to Hyun’s insistence.

Jaehee: I’m sorry to interrupt, Mr. Han. You just call your unborn child ‘it’ again and I agree with MC that it’s not really appropriate.

Yoosung: I think we should think of a nickname for the baby for the time being.

Zen: I really don’t appreciate referring our child as ‘it’. He’s yours too, you know? I used ‘little Han’ cuz your father is the senior Han and you’re the junior Han.

MC: That’s it. That will be a proper nickname!

707: Then little Han it is! Guys, I know this sounds really inappropriate but I have to say it or I won’t be able to sleep tonight.

Unknown: Don’t tell me…

Yoosung: What?

707: HE SHOOTS AND HE SCORES!!!

Yoosung: I don’t get it…

Unknown: Hang on… I have a brother to murder…

Jaehee: SEVEN!!! Think about Yoosung here!

Jumin: Does that mean that I came inside Hyun and made him pregnant?

MC: TMI!!!

Yoosung: Oh… OHHHHH

Zen: … *Zen has left the chatroom*

That was the only time that Jumin gets Seven’s jokes but it didn’t ends well for him as Zen forbids him to join the session and was forced to head back to the office.

-6th month-

Shopping, birthday & sex

Zen is out shopping with the MC and Jaehee in preparation for the incoming new family member. To avoid the tailing paparazzi, they had dressed him in a female maternity dress, let go of his long hair and wore a hat with sunglasses to cover most of his face. Jaehee commented that he looked like a regular pregnant lady but with more flair. Jumin has forbid Saeyoung but had requested Saeran to join them. He thinks that this may be the best way to let Saeran to mingle back into the society.

After shopping for the necessities, they stop by a café for lunch. Zen was grateful as he finally gets to sit down and relax. His swelling and wobbly feet were aching. As he tries to ease himself by caressing his belly with the baby actively kicking his insides, he noticed Saeran has been watching him intensely. 'Would you like to touch and listen to it, Saeran?' Zen offered. Saeran was painfully shy. 'Is it really alright?' Zen nodded and takes one of his hands and places it on his abdomen. Saeran scoot closer and lie on his head on Zen as he listens attentively. He was mesmerized as the baby is still actively moving around. They noticed the smile on Saeran's face for the first time on their outing today. Jaehee asks 'Zen, if it's alright with you, can I touch and listen to it too?' MC adds in 'Me three!' Zen laughed at their antiques. 'It's fine with me. But one at a time.'

The shopping part was just a distraction to take Zen out so Jumin and the rest can prepare Zen's birthday party at home. On their way back home, Zen felt dizzy. When he opens the door, everyone surprised him with a cake and some confettis 'Surprise! Happy Birthday, Zen.' Zen tries his best to smile and remain in composure but the dizziness overtook him. He fell down on the floor, fainted. When Zen woke up, he noticed he was on the hospital bed. Jumin was by his side the entire time, holding on to his hand 'Hey honey. How are you feeling?' Zen tries to sit up, assisted by Jumin. 'Little better, I hope.' They have found out that Zen is anaemic when he had fainting spells way too often recently. The doctor had advised for an early delivery as it poses high risks of complications to Zen's body. But Zen was adamant to carry it to full term. 'I'm sorry I fainted on my own birthday party. You must have planned it so well.' 'Don't be. Besides, they're still here. Would you like to see them?' The fact that they're still waiting means Zen knew he had passed out not for long. 'Yes, of course. We still have a party to hold right?'

Sex during pregnancy is completely safe if everything is normal and Jumin definitely enjoys it more than usual much to Zen's chagrin. Much of his sensitive spots grew extra sensitive, as mere touches would send him moaning wanting for more. Jumin like this new revelation when he teases Zen in bed. 'I can't believe we're still doing this when my belly is this big.' Zen tries to suppress his moan when Jumin huskily reply into his ear 'Just entertain your husband this time. We won't be able to be this intimate for sometime once you gave birth soon. Besides, you really like it when I do this.' He blows into his ear. Zen gave in and let Jumin kisses him as he continue with his advances.

-7th month-

Fears, nightmares & lullaby

_'It's because you're still young. Just tell me when you get lonely. I'll comfort you real well so that you're not.'_  Jumin gasps and was panting in his breath when he woke up from the bad dream. A soft tug on his arm, a worried face and a question of 'Are you alright babe?', Jumin knew Zen has seen him struggling in his sleep with the nightmare. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Did I wake you up?' Zen shook his head. 'I was awake for some time before you.' Reading his sad expression, Zen must have a nightmare as well. Jumin guessed it must be something from his childhood too as it made Zen really upset. They both still have nightmares of their past from time to time. Sometimes they would stay awake and talk about it until the sun rises. It greatly helped both parties to be more open and provide comfort on each other.

But for tonight, they decided to just lie in each other's embrace. Zen lies in position where he is on his side, his baby bump next to Jumin's waist. It was the most comfortable position for Zen as it eases on his aching back and swelling limbs. However, it was not comfortable for Jumin but he didn't complain. Zen voices his concern 'Jumin, do you think we'll be good parents?' 'I had the same question running in my mind as well.' Zen lifted his head to look at him in the eyes. 'Really?' 'Our parents aren't exactly a good role model and example to look up to but if we can do the exact opposite…' Zen continues his sentence 'Then we might be able to do better than them, right?' Jumin smiled as they both share the same concerns and ideas. 'There's a possibility, honey.' He kisses Zen's forehead and adds on 'Now try to go to sleep, Hyun.' Zen groaned 'But I'm still quite wide awake. Can you sing me a lullaby?' 'You're not trying to ask me to sing one for you or anything ridiculous as that, are you?' 'Oh come on, it's just a lullaby.' Jumin sighed and admitted 'To be honest, I've never had anyone to sing me a lullaby to sleep when I was young so I don't know any.' Zen immediately regrets his request but he tries to lighten up the mood. 'Well then, I'll sing for both us to sleep alright?' Zen clears his throat and start singing in a soft tune.

Good night my baby~

The birds and baby lamb are sleeping~

On your front yard~

The moon is singing you to sleep~

Good night my baby~

They both fell back to slumber soon after.

-8th month-

Anniversary, Baby shower & naming

Zen only wanted to host a tea-party to meet with his friends but MC was firm on making it a baby shower. Teaming up with Jaehee, they planned an elaborate baby shower with the RFA members. Jumin tries to avoid it saying its a waste of his energy but Jaehee made sure to have his schedule cleared for that day. The guests came bearing gifts. Yoosung gave a gift set complete with a yellow baby cloths. Jaehee gave a box of toys. MC gave a stroller. Saeran gave a few pairs of cute shoes. However, Saeyoung wants to be creative. He gave a book titled 'HTML for babies' reasoning that if the baby is indeed Jumin's, the baby would be a good hacker as he is.

As the party is coming to an end, MC decided that its time for the final game called 'Mommy's and Daddy's Secrets'. Before the party started, MC had gave Zen a list of questions to be answered when Jumin wasn't around. She took out the answered lists and asks Jumin to guess what Zen could have answered. Jumin feels exasperated 'Do I really need to waste my time and energy on this?'

MC pouts 'You're such a party-pooper, Jumin.'

Jaehee figured 'Zen would like to hear your answer too. Isn't it right, Zen?'

Zen's ears are evidently red from embarrassment as the questions were mostly about his personal stuff. But he was glad that Jumin managed to answer them correctly. As they go down to the final question, MC asks 'What would be the baby's name?' Jumin was startled by the question. 'Hyun, have you figured a name already?' Zen shook his head. 'I left it empty as I thought you would like to figure out a name for our child. Have you?' Jumin sighed. 'Obviously I've thought about it. But I won't reveal it until we know the gender when it was born.'

It's their 3rd year wedding anniversary. In the previous years, they would make a day trip to Jumin's private vineyard and spend the night in the private cottage just the two of them together at the farm or a picnic at the garden in the morning, a day trip to the theme park and then a fancy evening romantic dinner before returning home. But for this year, they decided to just stay home. Zen has been mostly bedridden with more frequent episodes of passing out and the extreme pain on his lower as the baby grows to its full term. He also begin to feel more contraction even in his sleep causing him to be extremely moody when he lack proper sleeping hours.

'Good morning, my dearest.' Jumin smiled trying to lighten the mood but Zen is feeling extremely groggy. 'Morning, babe.' Zen groaned as he tries to withstand the pain of his entire being while Jumin lightly massages his aching back. Zen moaned softly in satisfaction when the muscles relaxed, easing the pain. 'You stay in bed. I'll go get us some breakfast.' He places a kiss on his forehead and left.

Jumin stood by and watch Zen gobble up his food. He cleans up after he's done eating. 'Is there anything else that you need?' Zen got annoyed at Jumin's behavior. 'Yes. Could you please stop acting like a butler? You're my husband, dammit.' 'Sorry. I thought I'd like to pamper you more today.' Zen blushed. 'Then come to bed and give me a cuddle. Please?' 'Yes, my lovely wife.' Jumin removes the pillows Zen has been using as his back support and sat there, embracing Zen from the back as he leans on him. 'Better?' 'Mmm, much better.' Leaning on Jumin was much more comfortable than the pillows. 'Are we really just gonna stay in bed the whole day today?' Jumin asked as he caress Zen's large bulging baby bump. 'Yes, is there a problem?' 'I think it would do you some good if we can take a walk later today.' Zen ponders for awhile. 'Sounds like a good plan.' But for now, Zen just want to stay in bed, enjoying the kisses, attention and affections that Jumin is showering him with.

-9th month-

Labour

Zen was taking a stroll at the indoor garden nearby the penthouse with MC when he felt a sharp pain of contraction. He immediately fell on his knee. MC quickly called for the security. On their way the hospital, MC has tried to call Jumin several times only for him to quickly hang up after saying 'I'm in meeting. I'll call you later.' Having no other feasible options, she decided to call Jaehee.

Jumin was in the middle of an important meeting with all the Head of Departments when Jaehee shifted quietly to his side. 'Mr. Han, I have an urgent news I need to inform you.' As Jumin tries to concentrate on the fashion department's presentation, 'Not now, Assistant Kang. Can't it wait until the meeting is over?' 'But Mr. Han, this far more important than what the bald man is blabbering about. If we waited until the meeting is over, Zen would have never forgive you for missing out the delivery.' It took him some time before he registered what Jaehee said in the last sentence. 'Wait. You mean Hyun is in labour right now?' Jumin asks in an outburst causing the entire HoDs to stare at him. 'Yes, Mr. Han. I've already asked Driver Kim to be on standby to bring you to the hospital as soon as possible.' 'Thanks, Miss Kang. Please come to the hospital as soon as you wrap this up and call everyone. Hyun would be pleased to see you all there.' He turns to the rest of the meeting board 'This meeting is postponed until further notice.' Jaehee could swear that she saw Jumin smiled as he hurriedly walk out of the meeting room.

Zen was wheeled into the labour room for a Cesarean operation as planned. His vitals are weak so is the baby's. The surgeons had no choice but to cut him open before the anesthesia could block his nerves. As he trash and screamed, Jumin entered the room in a scrub and held his hand. Before he could say anything, Zen cussed at him 'Han Jumin! Where the fuck have you been?' 'I'm sorry, Hyun. I came as soon as I can.' 'You better be fucking sorry because I'm gonn- ARRRGH' Another contraction. Jumin winced in pain when Zen tightens his grip on his hand. He tries to talk to Zen to calm him down but was abused with vulgarities instead.

A few hours later, a high-pitched baby's wail filled the room. Zen tries to fight off the drowsiness consuming him as he catches his breath. 'Congratulations, it's a boy!' The nurse announces as she passes it to Zen. He smiled in content when he gets to see and hold their bundle of joy, the fruit of their love. His skin still wrinkly and red. Zen caresses his black hair when he slowly open his eyes, revealing a pair of red orbs. 'You're just what I imagined you to be.' 'He's beautiful.' 'Would you like to hold him?' Zen extends his arm in an offer while Jumin carefully hold the newborn with his two large hands. 'Welcome to the world, Ju-Ryung. We promise to be the best parents and love you no matter what.'

Zen has passed out, giving in to the tiredness consuming him and the effects of anesthesia finally kicking in. 'You have done well. Rest well, my love. I love you' Jumin kiss pecks on Zen's forehead before leaving the labour room with Ju-Ryung to introduce him to the gathered RFA members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, MC is a fujyoshi just like us. You is MC. You is fujyoshi or you won't be reading this :P
> 
> I have to re-update this chapter because I wasn't satisfied with some parts. :v
> 
> Comments are appreciated! :D


	7. Runaway Teen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with a runaway rebellious teenage Ryung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, let me introduce Jumin and Zen's children in the story.
> 
> Han Ju-Ryung, Ryung for short, is Jumin and Zen's firstborn. He's 15 years old in this chapter. He has all of Jumin's physical attributes but his red eyes are inherited from Zen and his hair is slightly on the lighter tone of black.
> 
> Han Hyun Jung, Jung for short, is their second child. She's 8 years old in this chapter. Being the youngest and the only girl, she is the princess of the family. She has Zen's physical attributes but her grey-ish black eyes are from Jumin and her long white hair are wavy.
> 
> Based on
> 
> -outgoing call to Jumin in Casual Route in Day 3. ' Of course, I can't understand the point of getting angry at me over the phone. He should yell at me in person.'
> 
> -Jaehee's past story.

 

Zen opens the door to their home, glad to be finally home after spending a week acting for the production at various locations. The perks of being a famous superstar is you get to negotiate the terms and duration of each contracts without being used and overworked like he had in the past. As much as he love his acting career, he couldn't bear to leave his family behind for too long. He miss spending some quality time with his children and cuddles with his beloved Jumin, reading books and boring documents to him.

Usually he would be greeted by his children's cheerful smiles but not this time. It's still pretty early in the afternoon, so Jumin should still be at work but the kids should be back from school already. He called out his children's name as he searches around. 'Ryung? Jung? I'm back.' He repeats his calls as he search each room, growing worried.

He first check his son's room and found it to be empty. It was unusually neat and tidy too but he paid no heed. Then he went to check on his daughter's room. Soft sobs escalated his anxiety when he found her crying in the corner of her room. 'Jung! What happened?' 'Mommy!' He hugs her into his arm. As he tries to calm her, he asks 'Where's Ryung?' He soft sobs blown into a hysteric cry. 'Brother.. He... He r-ran away!' 'What? Did you know where he go?' She shook her head as she continue crying on his shoulder. 'He says that he's angry at mom and dad.'

Zen carried her as he make his way to check on Ryung's room. He found a letter addressed to him and Jumin. His hands couldn't stop shaking as he reads the letter with Jung finally stopped crying, sitting on his lap.

* * *

Jumin was in a middle of a conference meeting when his phone rang, disrupting the presentation. Seeing the caller ID, he sets it to silent but it wouldn't stop vibrating. Sensing something amiss as Zen wouldn't call him after the first miss call, he calls for a break. Jumin's delicate eardrum was not prepared when Zen screamed on the other side.

'Han Jumin! Why didn't you pick up your phone?!'

'I'm sorry. I was in the middle of the meeting. Calm down and please stop yelling.'

'HAA? Calm? How can I be calm when our son is missing?!'

'What did you mean missing?'

'He ran away from home. And he left a letter...' Zen paused for awhile before continuing, his voice turn into soft crying nervous hitches. 'I... I think it's my fault. I should have listened...'

'First, stay calm and look after Jung. I'll come home to you right now.' As soon as he hang up the call, he instruct his chief assistant to postpone his meetings for the day.

* * *

It's been raining heavily for the past few hours and there weren't many customers around. Save a few who decided to stay until the rain stops. Jaehee decided to clean the front display glass. When she went to get the cleaning equipments, the store's front door bell chimed, signaling a new incoming customer. Smiling, she greets 'Welcome-' She paused when she realized the guest was a young boy whose red eyes she knew very well and admired. 'Ryung, what brings you here? You're soaking wet!' Jaehee calls out to MC to bring a dry towel. 'Aunt Jaehee...' His eyes glistening. Jaehee wasn't sure if it was the rain or he's crying. But she noticed something is wrong when she looks around and don't see any bodyguard following him while carrying a bag. When MC came back with a dry towel, Jaehee immediately dries his hair. She gestures him to use the room upstairs to get changed into dry clothes that he brought along.

* * *

Zen rushes to the front door as soon as he hears that Jumin is back.

'Jumin, you're back.'

'Have you called his friends and school?' Jumin asks as he loosen his tie.

'I did. They all said he went straight home after school. Driver Kim can confirm that.'

'How's Jung doing?'

'I put her to bed after she cried herself to sleep.'

'Do you still have the letter?' Zen passes the letter to him.

'Jumin, I think we should call the cops and make a wide media coverage on every news and channels for missing person.'

'Hyun, calm down.' Jumin tries to hold his shoulders but his hands were slapped away instead.

'Godammit Jumin. I can't calm! I'm so worried right now. Why is it you can do it for the furball but not for your own flesh and blood?' Zen's voice grew louder and angrier.

'It's exactly based on that experience that I think we should think before we act so brashly. I'm worried about Ryung too. At least we know that he's not kidnapped.'

'But he's alone, all by himself. Who knows what might happen.' Tears pooling under his eyes as his fears grow for his son's safety.

'I've already instructed my security team to investigate and Saeyoung to track him. It's just gonna take for awhile.'

Zen swallows his saliva hard and takes a deep breath to stay calm. Jumin has a point. Panicking right now won't help the situation. But something has been bothering his mind and he needs to voice it out.

'Jumin, do you think I've been bad at parenting just like my parents did?'

'What made you said that?'

'You've read what Ryung wrote in that letter. I can't help but to feel that way since he's behaving like I did when I was at his age.'

Jumin closes the gap between them and held Zen in an embrace. 'That would make both of us.'

'I hope we'll find him soon and correct what we did wrong. We should have listened to him.' He finally cried as he hid his face on his shoulder.

Jumin pats his back to calm him down. 'You had stayed strong in front of Jung. We'll find him. I promise.'

The phone rang and Jumin immediately answer the call. 'Han Jumin speaking. Oh it's you, Miss Kang.'

* * *

If it wasn't for his eyes, Jaehee could swore that Ryung would be an exact copy of his father, her ex-employer. Even from the way he carries himself, his habits and the things he likes and dislikes were the exact same as Jumin except for the way he speaks and his temper. Jaehee places a cup of coffee on the table which Ryung gladly accepts. When he took a sip, his eyes flickered in surprise. 'Aunt Jaehee, how do you know how I liked my coffee?'

Jaehee takes a sit next to him and begin to elaborate. 'I didn't know but I've been watching you growing up and noticed you have the same habits as your father so I guessed that you might like it just like Mr. Han do. You even love wearing striped shirts just like you do now.' Ryung was awed but annoyed to be compared that way. 'Well yeah, Father never really cared bout me.' 'That's not true at all, Ryung. But the way you talk and your temper is exactly like Zen's.' Ryung rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Can we not talk about them?' 'Alright. So, may I ask why you're here, Ryung?' Ryung kept his mum.

She rephrase her question. 'Did you ran away from home?' It was a bingo guess as Ryung grew flustered and nodded. 'It's fine. I'm right here to listen to your troubles. You can tell me. There must be some valid reason right?'

Ryung takes a deep breath. 'They never listen to what I wanted to do. And they even decided on my future without even consulting me.'

'Mr. Han and Zen did that? I'm sure they only did the best for you. There must be a misunderstanding.'

Ryung raises voices and broke down in tears. 'There's no misunderstanding!'

'Have you tried talking to them? No?' She raises her eyebrow at him when he went silent again.

'How am I supposed to talk to them when they're so busy with work and hardly home?' He mumbled between his knees as he hugs his legs.

Jaehee found out that running away from home was his way of getting his parents' attention. 'But I'm sure if you could sit with them together and talk about it, they will listen right?'

Silent. As Jaehee stirs her own cup of tea, she noticed the rain has begun to clear. Then she decided to change the subject and tell him her story. 'You know, Ryung. Sometimes I wished I had a family like yours.'

'You're kidding me right? Why would you like my dysfunctional family? Is it because I have a superstar for a mother and a influential wealthy businessman for a father?'

'It's not about their reputation and career, Ryung. From an outside observer, yours seems like a normal healthy family. Not all family are perfect and each have their own issues but knowing Mr. Han and Zen, I can vouch that they're one of best pair of parents one could ever have.'

Ryung snickered. 'You're funny, Aunt Jaehee. If they're so good, how come I turn out to be this way right now?'

'Like I've said, not all family are perfect. And I believe the issue is you never talked to them in the first place. I never knew my father as he died when I was very young. I lost my mother before I went for middle school so I lived with my distant relatives. I was very unwelcome in that household as they treat me as a burden with extra mouth to feed. With that in mind, I strive to study hard, got into a top university with scholarship and graduated early to join the workforce as soon as possible so I wouldn't be a burden for them for too long.'

'So, you studied and worked hard for so long to the point you forgo your own happiness and purpose in life?' Ryung asks.

'That's right but thanks to MC, I managed to gather the courage to do what I'm doing now. I think your parents have a better life story to tell. They didn't start off well in the first place due to their polar personalities.' Jaehee continues with Zen's story of how he ran away from home due to the lack of support from his conservative and traditional parents and his struggles at the beginning of his career.

'So, mom ran away from home at my age?'

'Yes. But it was only after his parents, are strongly against him to go into acting even if he tried to talk to them several times. As for Mr. Han...'

'I bet dad had a sheltered life when he was young...'

'That's where you're wrong to assume that too. I don't know much of the details but your grandfather had definitely never go easy on Mr. Han. And Mr. Han just did whatever Chief Han gave him and ordered him to do without questioning it. When I was working under him, he worked three times harder than me. I'm surprised that they never told you bout them.'

'They never told me anything...'

Jaehee smiled and walk over to the door. 'I guess it's time for you all to sit and talk about them as a family.' When she opens the door, Ryung immediately recognize the two figures standing at the entrance.

'Mom? Dad? Aunt Jaehee, how do they know that I'm here?'

'I'm sorry, Ryung. I called them while you were changing. It's for the best.' Jumin and Zen had arrived earlier and been listening to the entire conversation.

Zen rush over and hugged Ryung tightly. 'Ryung, I'm so glad that you're safe.'

'Mom...?'

Jumin walks over and envelops them both in his arms in an embrace. 'You got us so worried about you.'

'Dad... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...' Streams of tears flowing from Ryung's eyes. He never expected for his parents to still showering him with affections instead of reprimanding him for the trouble he had caused for running away from home. Perhaps he was wrong about them.

Zen tries to comfort him in a soft tone. 'We're so sorry too. We should have listened to you.'

Jaehee quietly closes the door to leave them have some family heart-to-heart talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm writing... haha...
> 
> Reviews and comments are always appreciated! :3


	8. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas interview at the talk show. And a mistletoe in Saeyoung's Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place somewhere after Chapter 4.
> 
> Update: Added some parts based on the dlc from the game

'Welcome to the ABC talk show. I am your host, Kang Ho Dong. As you may already knew from last week's teaser, we have a very special guest to join us for the night. He no other from the current top-rated popular drama in Korea's history. Without further ado, lets welcome, rising star, Zen!' The camera view switches to the other side of the stage. The crowd cheered as Zen stride onto the stage and took his seat next to the host after they shook hands.

'Thanks for having to your talk show, Mr. Kang. You have no idea how much I love watching your talk shows' 'That's a pleasure to hear. Thanks for taking some time off to attend my show despite your busy schedule, Zen.' They talked about the drama production and of Zen's role in it. Due to popular demand, largely thanks to Zen's acting capabilities, the drama was extended. Zen couldn't help stop smiling when the host compliments his acting skills, something he had yearned and worked hard on to achieve it today.

As the interview proceeds, the topic slowly changed to be more focused on his personal life. 'Before we end the show, I collected some questions from the audience and they are very touchy subject on your personal stuff. If I may have your consent...' Zen is getting nervous from the sound of it but he had to maintain his professionalism. 'Ask away.'

'The audience would like to know what is your relationship with Echo Girl? I believe you have put the scandal behind already since you're both now working together on the set. There are also reports saying you're both seeing each other. Is that true?'

'It's nothing like that. Kyung-ju... I mean, Echo Girl is like a sister to me. The picture circulating in the media had been cropped to fit the tabloid's agenda. That day we were out celebrating for achieving the highest viewership. Echo Girl got so drunk that her manager couldn't handle her alone. So as a gentleman, I helped out. Oh, Mr Director, please cut out the part I mentioned her real name. She don't like to be called using her real name.'

'You do realize that this is a live telecast right, Zen?'

'Oh... Sorry.' He stick his tongue out apologetically. The host leans forward, his body language serious. 'So tell us, Zen. Are you really not seeing anyone?'

It's a topic Zen would like to avoid but seeing his rising popularity, it was only natural for people, fans or not, to be curious about his love life. He scratches the back of his head. 'Well?' The host's inquiry interrupts his train of thoughts. The entire studio is quiet as the audience anticipates his answer.

'Uhm... Yes, I am seeing someone...' His face hinted some pink blush when his mind thought of that single person.

The audience gasps and screamed at this revelation as the crews and the host have a hard time to contain them. When the atmosphere finally calmed, the host went back to his seat. 'Wow, that was such an overwhelming response. Who is that lucky person?' 'That's a secret but I do owe my fans and the public some explanation. As you know, I promised to be transparent about my personal life so that scandals like the one with Echo Girl would not happen again. And that promise still stand but now is not the time yet...'

Zen was glad that they are running out of air time and the interview was wrapped before the host could ask anymore of his personal stuff any further. On his way out, he was bombarded by hordes of reporters.

* * *

Jumin and Jaehee had been watching the entire telecast in the C & R office building.

'I can't believe Zen just revealed about his relationship.' Jaehee exclaimed. The entire RFA members already knew about their relationship but it was kept under the wraps by Zen's request.

However, Jumin is bemused. He sulked 'I can't believe he got to reveal it first before me...'

'But he didn't mention you though...'

'It still counts as a violation of our agreement.'

Poor Jaehee could only sigh as she anticipates more work to handle this situation from then on.

* * *

They had been busy with their respective careers for the past month. But as busy as they may, they'd still find some time to talk over the phone every night and enter the RFA chatroom from time to time.

This time it was Zen's turn to call.

Jumin: Han Jumin speaking.

Zen: Hey you trust fund jerk!

Jumin: As much as I'm happy to hear your sweet voice, I don't appreciate to be called that way, Hyun.

Zen: Fine. Jumin.

Jumin: That sounds better, though I would prefer it if you can call me 'babe'.

Zen could feel something creeps up his back hearing that from Jumin.

Zen: Never! Well... *slow mumbling*Not until we're married anyways...

Jumin: I'm sorry. I couldn't catch what you said in the last sentence.

Zen: Never mind. Thanks for sending the escorts and bodyguards though. I appreciate that thought but why is it always have to be the same scary bunch? Do you want to scare away my neighbors too?

Jumin: I only wants the best for you, Hyun.

This time Zen knew he's blushing terribly hard and was glad no one is seeing him in that state.

Jumin: Anyways, don't forget about Saeyoung's Christmas eve party tomorrow.

Zen: Of course not. We finally get to see each other again after so long.

Jumin: Ya. :3

Zen: Don't 'ya'. It doesn't even suit you.

Jumin: I thought you like changes. I miss you, Hyun.

Zen: I miss you too, Jumin.

Jumin: It's getting really late. I don't want to interrupt your beauty sleep. Good night, Hyun.

Jumin ended the call before he could answer. Zen wouldn't mind if they have talked longer. Yes, he missed that trust fund jerk. They are both thankful to Saeyoung for organizing the party so that they could finally see each other again.

* * *

The RFA members (Jaehee, MC, Yoosung, Saeran and Zen) gathered in front of Saeyoung's home, baffled by his security door again.

Security door: What is the answer of 6 times 6 in Arabic?

Yoosung: What? This again?

MC: Saeran, you should know the answer right?

Saeran: I may be his twins, but that doesn't mean we share telepathic minds.

Zen: *sigh* Jumin's late.

Jaehee: Not to worry. He said he'll come.

Yoosung: *begins banging the door* Saeyoung, open the damn door! It's freezing out here!

Security door: Please do not bang or I will self-destruct in defense.

Yoosung quickly cowers back.

Jumin: What's with all this commotion? Oh hi, Hyun. Hi everyone.

Zen: *crosses his arms and annoyed* Why are you late?

Jumin: I went to pick up some flowers on the way here. *hands over the bouquet of iris* Do you like it?

Zen held on the flower to cover his blushing face and nodded.

Saeyoung finally answer the door after some time. 'Hi, everyone. Sorry to kept you waiting. I was preparing some stuff so I didn't hear the door ringing. Come in, come in.' Saeyoung's place was nicely clean up and decorated with Christmas themes and decorations. In the middle of the living room, there was a long table with wide arrange of food and beverages. As they make their way in, the rest of the RFA members suddenly turns around and face the lovebirds with sly smiles. Zen felt uneasy. He turns towards Jumin who was staring up the ceiling. They were standing right under a mistletoe. Zen could swear he heard the girls chanting for them to kiss. Jumin returns his gaze and pulled him in an embrace around his waist, squishing the bouquet of iris between their body. 'Well, I guess we've got no choice then.' 'Wha- Wait, Ju-' Lifting his chin with one hand, Jumin connects his lips with Zen's causing the younger male to muffle the rest of his protest. It wasn't long until Zen finally gave in and they engaged in a lip-locking battle of French kiss as Zen wrap his arm around Jumin's neck, holding him closer. When the kiss ended, they were gasping for air and their visions hazy. 'I've been wanting to do this at the entrance just when no one was looking but having an audience really changes the experience.' Zen quickly pushes him away, dropping the squashed flowers in the process. 'You jerk...' 'That was a revenge for revealing our relationship in the media when you're the one who wants to keep it a secret.'

They spend the rest of the party time eating, drinking, singing caroling songs and played some games. It has been some time since they had this get-together other than the RFA party. Today is they day they get to fully enjoy themselves without needing to entertain any guests. They were somewhat glad that Saeyoung didn't just serve them with only Honey Buddha Chips and Phd Pepper.

* * *

They were finally alone together when they were on the way back home after the party, taking Jumin's limousine and drop Zen to his home on the way. Zen is clearly drunk but still sober as he asks for more beers. Jumin ignored his requests anyways. Unlike Zen, Jumin could handle his alcohol well.

When Zen looks out the window, he noticed that it's snowing outside. It hardly snow in the city but for a countryside area where Saeyoung lives, it snows heavily. Then they come across a park with Christmas light decorations. Zen requests Driver Kim to pull over. 'Let's go for a little detour.' He drags a reluctant Jumin by the arm from the car towards the park filled with couples. Christmas is also a romantic holiday in South Korea.

'Isn't this place wonderful?' Jumin couldn't object but smiled seeing Zen all excited on the lighting decorations and enjoy kicking around in the fresh pile of snow.

There was a sudden gust of wind with heavy snowfall that envelops both of them. In Jumin's point of view, Zen looked almost like he disappeared into the short snowstorm as he was wearing almost all white with his white appearance. This triggered Jumin's anxiety as he quickly grab Zen into a tight embrace. 'Jumin?' Jumin's voice was shaking as he tighten his grip around Zen. 'Don't disappear on me, please...' Zen understood the situation. He pulled away slightly so he could cup Jumin's face with both his hands to face each other. Zen could clearly see it. A petrified face of losing people close to him. It wasn't often Jumin showed this vulnerable side to anyone. Circling his thumb on Jumin's cheek in a soothing manner, Zen reassured him. 'I'm right here, Jumin. I'm not going anywhere...' He says it repetitively before planting a kiss on Jumin's lips.

They stayed in the solitary embrace position for some time before Zen break the silence. 'Do you want to stay over at my place? We could you know... Netflix and chill?'

Jumin is confused. 'Is that a phrase for movie marathon?'

Zen burst into a laughter despite trying to hold it in initially. 'Yes. You can say it's something like that. Merry Christmas, Jumin... I know you only think that Christmas is just another holiday and marketing gimmicks which have lost its original meaning-'

Jumin interrupts him, placing his index finger on Zen's lips. 'But thanks to you, Christmas has become something special to me again. Merry Christmas, Hyun.' Tears flowing from Zen's eyes as he felt touched by Jumin's words and that he finally get to realize his big Christmas fantasy of spending time with his beloved. Jumin adds on 'I may not believe in Santa anymore, this Christmas he gave me a crybaby.'

* * *

Back at Zen's apartment, they snuggled under a large blanket with pillows around them. Hands holding a cup of hot cocoa each. However 10 minutes into the movie, they both had fallen asleep on the piles of pillows.

There are no better way to spend a Christmas holiday other than enjoying the company of the people you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update!
> 
> Please review and comment. Thank you for reading as always! :3
> 
> Merry Christmas~


	9. Matching Scarves - Christmas Part 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first Christmas as newlyweds. But their hectic work schedule is preventing them from celebrating it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be divided into 3 parts.  
> Part 1 - As newlyweds  
> Part 2 - As new parents  
> Part 3 - When Ryung is 7 years old.  
> Based on:-  
> \- Mainly the Christmas DLC :p  
> \- Zen's spaceship rambling: I want to wear matching scarves. I can be the best date in the world.  
> \- Jumin's spaceship rambling: Would I have to dress up as Santa Claus once I get married and become a father?

Zen is frustrated. Not at himself for making too much mistakes on the line during the rehearsal, but at the fact that he's still working on Christmas. He should have asked for the production schedule before he signed the contract which he happily did at that time because it was to be held in the prestigious Korea Music Hall. Jumin shared the same predicament when his client wanted to hold a Christmas fundraising event using both their companies' name. An opportunity Jumin couldn't resist either as it would boost his company image and stock.

A few weeks ago when they discussed about their Christmas plans, they realized they won't be having one for their own. Zen apologized profusely. Should he had not taken that job, he would at least still accompany Jumin to the fundraising event. 'Don't apologize and even say that. That job is one of the things you've been looking forward in your career, right?' Zen pouted and cried on Jumin's shoulder. 'It's not fair. We just got married and yet we couldn't spend our Christmas together.' Jumin pats his head and runs his other hand on Zen's back to soothe him. 'There, there. It's unfortunate but we still have many future Christmas that we can celebrate together.' 'But still… It's our FIRST Christmas together as married couple…'

Christmas for Jumin is yet another public holiday that has lost its original meaning and intention and becomes more on capitalist consumerism. However, seeing how upset Zen was, Jumin knew he had to do something for their own sake. He won't let it be the dark spot of their marriage.

* * *

Christmas Eve dinner was tense and awkward with Jumin's father and his new girlfriend. It was the first time for Zen to attend the dinner as it was a tradition of the Han family to gather on Christmas Eve and also for the New Years. Throughout the dinner, Chairman Han only spoke minimally to Jumin and focus more on his companion. Zen knew Chairman Han is purposely avoiding him as he did not approve of their union. These whole façade is making his blood boil but he had to maintain his cool as Jumin requested him to before they left home.

When they left the restaurant, Jumin heaved a sigh of relief before Zen could say anything. 'Thanks for coming with me, Hyun.' 'Don't mention it. It's your family's tradition. And since I'm part of your family now, it'll be rude of me for not coming even though your father didn't even talk to me. I almost lost my patience there.' Jumin chuckled. 'It's a good thing I've been holding on to your hands the entire time. Give him some time. He's slowly accepting you.' 'I do hope it's soon.' Back at home, Jumin places a kiss on Zen's cheek causing the younger male to blush. 'What was that for?' 'That's for your good behavior.'

* * *

'The shower is free now.' There was no response. 'Babe?' Zen found Jumin fell asleep sitting on the couch in the living room. The days leading up to Christmas has been hectic for both of them. As Zen admires the peaceful sleeping form of Jumin, he too fell asleep with his head resting on Jumin' lap. Jumin woke up some time later and found Zen asleep when he runs his fingers on his still slightly wet hair. Jumin shifts slowly and bridal carried Zen to their bedroom. He carefully places him on the soft bed before proceeding to lightly kiss him on the lips. Zen's eyes fluttered open. 'Jumin, what are you-' 'The princess is finally awake. Don't fall asleep with wet hair. You'll get sick, Hyun.' 'I thought you're-' Jumin sighed. 'I wish you could give your husband a little more credit. You really think I'd jump on you when we both have to be up early tomorrow for work?' Zen blushed and nodded. Jumin continues 'To be honest, it's so hard to control the beast in me. When I'm done showering and if you're still awake, we can continue to do more than just a kiss.' Zen's blush has turn deep red right now as he flings his arm up in the air and quickly move to the dressing room. 'Alright, alright. I'll go dry my hair and go to sleep.' When Jumin exit the bathroom, Zen was asleep soundly on the bed with the hairdryer still in his hand.

* * *

'Hyun, wake up.' Jumin tries to shake Zen awake but Zen mumbled while trying to hide back under the covers. '10 more minute...' Jumin has changed into his suit while waiting for Zen to be up but he's still in bed. Jumin whispered it into Zen's ear as he caress Zen's inner thigh. 'If you don't wake up now, you'll be my Christmas breakfast. And Assistant Kang will have to wait longer for me to get to work'. Zen is finally jolted awake and he quickly ran to the bathroom to get cleaned and changed, pushing Jumin aside. _That was a close one. I almost gave in to that jerk's advances!_ Zen thought to himself.

That morning when they have their Christmas breakfast together was somber. Neither of them spoke anything as they eat their pancakes. Jumin finished his meal first. 'I'm done eating. I'll get going now.' Before he proceed to the main entrance, Zen pulls on his sleeve. 'Wait, I have something to give it to you.' He ran to his practice room and return with a gift wrapped box in his hand. 'I'm still sour at the fact we won't be seeing each other until tomorrow when you'll be back from work but I still want to give you your Christmas present.' Zen says as he hands over the gift. Jumin questioned 'For me?' Zen nods. 'Merry Christmas, babe.' Jumin hastily opens the gift and found a knitted scarf and a pair of mitten gloves. 'It's a matching pair with mine. I always wanted to make one...' Zen shows him the gloves and scarf he was wearing. They were indeed matching pairs. 'Is this what you've been busy making and hiding it from me for the past week?' Zen nods again. 'I'm sorry that it's not branded stuff or anything worth a fortune.' Jumin smiled. 'These worth more than any money can buy and it's the thought that counts. I love it. Thanks, Hyun.' 'Are you seriously gonna wear them to work?' 'Why not? I'll proudly show them off and how happily married we are for the world to see.' Red hue paint across Zen's face again. 'Hurry up and go. Don't give Jaehee too much work ok?' 'I can't promise that as she's paid to work as an employee. Bye, my sweet Hyun.' Jumin stole a chaste kiss as he heads out before Zen could protest.

* * *

That night, Zen returned home feeling relieved from work and yet lonely as he knew he would be spending the rest of the remainder Christmas day alone. When he proceeds to the dining room, he stops on his track at the sight of candles being lit and range of Christmas delicacies spread on the table. 'Welcome home, Hyun.' Zen was shocked to see Jumin standing next to the dining table, holding a bouquet of red roses and pink camellias and still wearing the gloves and scarf he made for him. 'Wha- I thought you're only returning tomorrow?' 'It was only a pretense to keep you in the dark.' 'How- Nevermind how you did it since I'm not gonna like what I'll hear. But when?' 'Around the day when we discussed about our plans, you were so upset so I thought I have to do something. And I'm glad I did.'

Zen was touched at the gesture to the point that his eyes are wet with tears. 'Are you really going to cry again like you did last year? Santa give me a crybaby again.' Jumin says as he walk towards to Zen and hands over the bouquet of flowers. 'How did you know I wanted a date?' Jumin rolled his eyes. 'It's so obvious. You won't tell me when I asked you personally but you'll expose it all in the messenger. You wrote it in your profile. I'm disappointed in you on that part, Hyun.' Zen became embarrassed and unable to look at Jumin in the eye. He mumbled 'Sorry...' Jumin smirked. 'I planned to bring you out to watch the romantic movie you always wanted but that will have to wait.'

Jumin crashes their lips together in a hungry kiss while pushing him towards the couch. The kiss break when they fell onto the furniture. Before Jumin seal their lips again, Zen manage to catch a breath and asks 'Wait, what about the food?' Jumin ponders for awhile. 'Hmm, I guess that will have to wait too because this...' His hand slide down and grab on Zen's crotch causing the paler male to gasp. 'This has been waiting longer since yesterday, am I right?' Zen bit his lips to suppress his moan. Jumin continues 'I'm just a fool who is completely madly in love with you.' Zen cups Jumin's face with his hands and smiled with happy tears again. 'I'm so happy to be able to spend this special day with you, my beloved. Thank you for the surprise. I love you so... so... much, babe.' Jumin return the smile and says 'I'm glad. Thank you for the gift. I love you too. Merry Christmas, Hyun.' 'Merry Christmas, Jumin.' Zen pulls him down for a passionate kiss and then one thing leads to another. No matter what, they're both delighted to be in each other's embrace for the special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 and Part 3 to be uploaded around this week :p  
> Thank you for reading! Please comment and review~ <3


	10. Christmas Tree - Christmas Part 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas as first-time parents! Overcoming the ice walls between Zen and Jumin's father. Forgetting Christmas plans. And an eventual RFA Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be divided into 3 parts.
> 
> Part 1 - As newlyweds
> 
> Part 2 - As new parents
> 
> Part 3 - When Ryung is 7 years old.
> 
> Based on:-
> 
> \- Mainly the Christmas DLC :p
> 
> \- Zen's spaceship rambling: I want to wear matching scarves. I can be the best date in the world.
> 
> \- Jumin's spaceship rambling: Would I have to dress up as Santa Claus once I get married and become a father?
> 
> Timeframe set around after Chapter 2

Zen opens the door to his home and was shocked stiff by the view in front of him. There stood a large, almost 2 storey tall Christmas tree in the middle of the living room of the penthouse. How did it fit? How did they managed to bring it up here? He would rather not know. Jumin, who was holding the 6 months old son greets him. 'Ah, welcome home, Hyun.' ' 'Babe, what on earth?' 'It's a Christmas tree. Don't tell me you have never seen one?' 'Yes, I mean no. That's not the case. Why is it doing in our living room?' 'I took Ryung out for a stroll and he's captivated by the tree in the mall so I bought it home.' 'Har?!'

Red iris eyes snapped wide open. ' _Thank goodness its only a dream but it felt so real. I hope it's not prophetic or something'_ Zen thought to himself. Nevertheless, he let a sigh of relief. Jumin could really do things as ridiculous as his dreams went which he finds it bizarre. When Zen tries to shift his position on the bed, a pair of strong arm tighten their grip around his waist and soft breaths tickles the back of his nape. He take a glance at the clock on the bedside table as he turns around to face his sleeping partner. Jumin stirred in his sleep when Zen brushes his hair fringe aside to a better view of his face. Zen always liked the sleeping form of Jumin. He looked more peaceful, much handsome than usual and most importantly, he's not able to comment at Zen when he secretly places a kiss between his brows.

Zen admits that Jumin is good-looking but in a different kind of way compared to him. Although they both shared almost the same height, Jumin is the epitome of authority due to his social status influence as the successor of the nation's biggest establishment. And that gave him sort of intimidating yet alluring kind of attraction while Zen has always been compared to a beautiful statue with androgynous look. He didn't deny that he could look good in both gender as he managed to pull off a female role for a movie. He did not just managed to fool the viewers, he even won the best support award at one of the annual film festivals that featured the movie. It was one of the best moments in his acting career. They're aren't dubbed as Korea's most handsome couple for nothing.

Zen looks at the time again and immediately felt something amiss. Not wanting to disturb Jumin's slumber, he tries to wriggle his way out from his embrace but Jumin's grip around him was tight. 'Babe, I need to go check on Ryung. He's being awfully quiet tonight.' Jumin grumbled as the tries to suppress his yawn 'Isn't it better? We could finally get a longer night rest.' 'But I'm worried to the point I can't sleep...' Jumin groaned. As soon as he let him go, Zen hurriedly left to the nursery. There was a soft whimpering sound coming from the cradle. 'Hey, there. Are you awake all this time?' Zen noticed his cheeks are slightly flushed. The baby let out an excited yelp, happy to see his mother in his view and extended his arms. Zen takes it that he wants a hug and proceed to carry him.

Zen got alarmed as soon as their skin touched. 'Oh my god, Ryung. You're burning up!' He made a dash back to their bedroom and find Jumin typing away on his laptop. 'Hyun, whats wrong?' 'Could... Could you please call the doctor? I- I think Ryung is having a fever.' As soon as they got hold of the doctor through phone call, they followed her instructions step by step. First, they took the temperature with much struggle as Ryung wouldn't stay calm, much to the joy of the doctor hearing the first-time parents struggling and arguing on the other side of the line. Then they gave him a sponge bath which eventually calmed him down. Next they took the temperature again. As the fever have subsided, the doctor would make a house-call later that day and advised them to check on Ryung once in awhile.

They decided to co-sleep together with their child. Jumin went back to the nursery to push the cot to their room and place it next to their bed. 'Uhm, Jumin. That's your side.' Jumin takes over Ryung from Zen when he joins them in the covers. 'You have an important rehearsal and role practice in the morning, right?' Zen merely nods, confused by his question. 'Then you need your rest, Hyun. I'll take care of Ryung.' 'But-' Zen was about to protest but Jumin silence him with a quick kiss. 'No buts.' Zen fell asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow while Jumin places the young in the cot. He coos 'You should get some sleep too, Ryung. And get better soon for mama, alright?' Ryung, as though understanding his words, began to fell asleep. Jumin decided to continue working on his laptop for a little longer as he watches over the two sleeping forms.

* * *

'Are you sure you won't be going to the office today?' Zen asks as he wore his shoes at the entrance.

'Someone needs to be with Ryung until the doctor arrives.'

'The nanny said she will come by in an hour so... And Jaehee-'

'I already told Assistant Kang to mail me the documents so I can work from home.'

Zen doesn't like the fact they're placing more burdens on Jaehee but he can't figure any better alternatives. _I guess I'll apologize to her later_ , Zen makes a mental note. 'Take good care of him.' They said their good byes as Zen give a kiss to each of them. As soon as he left, Ryung starts to whimper which escalated into loud crying. Jumin tries to hush him but failed as the baby has having a separation anxiety. It wasn't after a few moments of cooing and swinging him in his arm that he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Zen was taking a break from practice when he noticed he had a miss call and a message from Jumin. The message simply reads 'Call me back when you're free.' He dialed back the number using express dialing set in his phone.

Zen: Hi babe, is something the matter? Did anything happened to Ryung?

Jumin: Calm down, Hyun. He's fine. The doctor had just left after checking on him.

Zen: What did she say? It's nothing serious right?

Jumin: Its not. It's just a mild fever that came when he's teething. Ryung was calm the entire time.

Zen: That's good to hear. *sigh*

Jumin: So how's the rehearsal going?

Zen: Not bad. They haven't decide on the roles yet.

Jumin: Whatever it is, I know you'll give it your all.

Zen: Thanks for the encouraging words, babe. Oh yes, I'll be heading home after the role meeting around noon. Will you still be home by then?

Jumin: I doubt so. I'll be leaving when the nanny arrives.

Zen: (disappointed) I see...

Jumin: I'll be home by dinner time as usual if you miss me that much.

Zen: AM NOT!

Jumin: Ryung missed you as soon as you left so hurry home.

Zen: I will once the meeting ends. Wait, did you mean that he cried?

Jumin: Sorta. Oh, I hear the doorbell ringing. That must be the nanny. I have to hang up now. See you tonight.

Zen: Yeah... See you tonight...

It was Christmas Eve. Zen totally forgot about it until he arrive at the theater . It was only from the greetings from his co-worker, the decorations and the movie posters that made him realized about the impending celebration. His mind races with multiple questions and scenarios. He never planned anything this year and even Jumin was quiet about it. _I guess having an addition could really take a toll out of us_. And then there's the annual Christmas Eve dinner with Jumin's father... Zen's thoughts was interrupted when his director called him that it's time for the meeting.

Likewise Jumin had forgot about Christmas too. It's not that he forgot about the date and the holiday, he fail to remember to plan a Christmas celebration with his family, his own family of three. His father had called last week that he would like to see Ryung on their annual Christmas Eve dinner. He had totally forgot about that as well until the nanny inquire about their Christmas plan and when Jaehee sent him his updated schedule for the day. They were so busy juggling between their career and caring for Ryung throughout the year.

'Don't blame yourself and worry too much. After all, you're both first-time parents. There's still a long way to go and overcome together. Support and trust as much as you love each other.' Jumin smiled at the nanny's advise 'Thanks, Madam Kwan.' The nanny is a lady from a middle-class working background in her mid forties who had three children of her own. Zen was adamant on not hiring young graduates. Though he never gave a reason why, Jumin knew he was jealous that another young woman will be taking care of their child and alone with his spouse when he's out for filming which could extend to a week or more which would give her more than enough time to seduce his husband. _'All men are beasts, Jumin. That means I still don't trust your loyalty either' 'That's ridiculous. You know that I only have you in my heart and mind, Hyun. Do you need me to reassure my love to you every night if that's what you want?' 'That's not what I meant!' Zen blush terribly hard as he storms out of the room._

* * *

On the way home after the meeting, Zen enters the messenger and saw Jaehee online.

Zen: Hey, Jaehee. I'm so sorry for the trouble this morning. Is Jumin in the office already?

Jaehee: Hello, Zen. It's nothing really. Considering the situation. Yes, he just came in and went straight to the meeting. Is there something you need of him?

Zen: Uhm... If its not troubling you... Could you please ask him to call me when he's done?

Jaehee: Sure. 

Zen: Thanks, Jaehee. I owe you one. *insert photo*

Jaehee: *sparkly eyes emoti*

Jaehee: Is that your new role?

Zen: Yup. The main one too.

Jaehee: Can I save this and share it to the fanclub?

Zen: It's fine by me. Have you had your lunch?

Jaehee: Not yet but MC gave me a lunchbox this morning

Zen: Jealous~ I wish I can cook. But that jerk almost never let me do any house chores at home

-Jumin enters the chatroom-

Jumin: But yeah, you're married to a jerk.

Zen: *shocked emoti*

Jaehee: Ah, Mr. Han. Is the meeting over?

Jumin: Not yet. It's so boring so I came to check the messenger.

Zen: Jumin, you jerk... Are you playing hooky on the job now?

Jumin: No, honey. I came to check on you. It's not considered hooky right?

Jumin: *smiley emoti*

Jumin: Are you home?

Zen: On my way in the subway.

Jumin: Haven't I told you to call Driver Kim to pick you up?

Zen: No its fine. Its rush hour now. It'll take longer.

Jumin: I guess you have a point.

Jaehee: Is Ryung alright?

Jumin: Yes. He's fine now. Thank you for the concern.

Zen: It's a good thing that it's not an infection.

Jaehee: That's good to hear. Do you have any plans for Christmas tomorrow?

Zen: That's exactly why I was looking for Jumin.

Jumin: Well, I'm here now.

Zen: I totally forgot about it until this morning when I see all those Christmas decorations, romantic movies and couples around...

Jumin: Don't be sorry. I forgot bout it too.

Zen: *shocked emoti*

Jumin: Do you want a date like we used to have?

Zen: If it's with Ryung in tow, it's more like a family outing right?

Jumin: You have a point. We'll discuss this tonight. Oh, the meeting's ended. I have to go. See ya.

-Jumin left the chatroom-

Zen: So, Jaehee. Any plans?

Jaehee: We plan to watch movies all night.

Zen: Sounds pretty romantic. I reached my station. Talk again sometime k?

Jaehee: Yes, Zen. I'll go have my lunch before Mr. Han gets back.

* * *

Back at home, Zen was instantly relief to see Ryung is back to his bubbly self. 'It's so nice to see you're healthy again, sweetie.'

'I gave him a bathe and his meal. Is there anything else I can help with?' says the nanny as she watches on the two of them playing.

'No. Thank you for coming at such a short notice. I hope Ryung didn't give you too much trouble.'

'It's a pleasure to take care of Ryung. It's normal for babies who are teething to have mild fever. Don't worry too much about it.'

'Yeah... I don't want to hold you back too long. Please go back to your family for Christmas. Merry Christmas.'

'Thank you. Merry Christmas to you too, Mr. Zen.'

Ryung had learned to crawl before he even reach 3 months old. They were proud but what scared them most was one day, Ryung managed to crawl out of his playpen and out from his nursery and make his way to the front door. Zen was practising in the next room and didn't notice it until he went back to the nursery to check on him. They didn't babyproof the entire penthouse except for the nursery at that time, thinking that it wasn't a need but they do now. Jumin guessed Ryung must have wanted to greet him as he always see him leave and return at the same door.

* * *

Christmas Eve dinner with Chairman Han was as usual awkward, tense and cold. The wall of ice between Zen and Jumin's father was not broken until the arrival of their new family member. Chairman Han had only recently acknowledge and accepted Zen as part of the family. Jumin was concerned that Zen be bothered by that fact but Zen didn't care as long as it don't pose an obstacle in their path.

Jumin was keeping a watchful eye when his father approaches Zen. 'Why... Isn't this my favorite grandchild?' Ryung sobbed a soft cry when he was touched by someone he deem a total stranger. Zen tries to calm him but he wouldn't stop whimper soft cries. Chairman Han was surprised at the sudden outburst and asks 'Did I do something wrong?' Zen immediately tries to correct the misunderstanding 'No no. It's because Ryung is not used to be touched by anyone except me, Jumin and his nanny.' Chairman Han expression turn disappointed. Jumin takes over Ryung from Zen and Ryung immediately calmed. Jumin says 'Maybe when he gets a little older and starts to recognize more people. You can visit us anytime if you wish to bond with Ryung.' 'As you know I'm a very busy man... But for my grandson, I think I'll make an exception and some time.' Jumin wasn't sure but something had changed his father as he never took time off even when he was young. _Maybe he's trying hard to get Ryung's approval_ , Jumin thought to himself.

* * *

On their way back after dinner, Ryung squealed while passing by a park with Christmas decorations so they decided to stop by. Zen was having a hard time to contain a chirpy squealing baby who eventually stopped as he was awed by the animating lights on the Christmas tree. Jumin hugs Zen from the back and rests his chin on his shoulder. Zen enquires 'What's wrong, babe?' Jumin sighed. 'I'm sorry about tomorrow...' 'Don't be. I'm happy as long as I get to be with you and Ryung every Christmas. Right, Ryung?' Ryung reaches out and pats on Jumin's face with his little hands which made the elder male smiled. 'Thanks, Hyun. What am I to do without the both of you in my life?' Zen ponders 'Well, for starters. Let's go home and have some warm drinks. It's getting really cold out here. I don't want his fever to recur again.' Ryung lets out a happy mewl as though agreeing with Zen's suggestion.

Back at home, Zen is shocked at what's in front of him. 'Jumin, when did you...' 'Seeing Ryung watching the Christmas tree light up with such delight, I realized we never had one in our house all these time. So I messaged our Chief Security to get us one while on our way back.' 'You... Really...' Zen gave up trying to quarrel, trying not to upset Ryung. Jumin grab his hand and drags him into the living room. 'Come on, we have a tree to decorate.'

When Zen returns with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands, he found Ryung fell asleep on Jumin's lap under the half finished tree. Jumin comments 'We're not gonna finish decorating the tree at this rate.' Zen passes a cup to Jumin and he takes a sip. He give a chaste kiss on Jumin's cheek as encouragement 'We can still decorate it tomorrow. Thank you, Santa.' Zen caught a flash of red hint on Jumin's cheek before he takes another sip to hide it.

* * *

In the messenger right before the stroke of midnight...

707: Knock knock. Is anyone here?

MC: I'm here!

Yoosung: How's everyone's Christmas Eve so far?

Jaehee: I'm still in the office. *sigh*

MC: Jaehee, hang in there~ I'm always waiting for you at home.

Jaehee: Sorry, MC. I guess we have to cancel our plans tomorrow.

MC: It's fine. Just hurry home.

707: I just finished my task for Miss Vanderwood. I guess I have some time off too.

Unknown: Shitty brother just ordered another boxes of Honey Buddha Chips and PHD Pepper. He says he want to drown himself with them.

707: Hey, don't go exposing me like that~

Unknown: Whatever...

-Zen enters the chatroom-

Zen: Oh, it seems like everyone's here.

Yoosung: Except Jumin.

Zen: He's in the shower. I'd just put Ryung to sleep.

707: Awws, Ryung. How I wish I can go see him again... That cute little spawn of Jumin and Zen.

Jaehee: I don't think Mr Han would ever let you go near Ryung for what you did to him last Haloween party...

Yoosung: Yeah. I still can't get over the fact that you dress him up as Elizabeth 3rd when you knew he's allergic to cats like his mother, Seven.

707: But he liked cats so much just like Jumin! And it's faux fur...

MC: You almost killed him!

707: I'm really sorry... Q_Q

Unknown: Shitty brother. Stop thinking of inappropriate ideas and think of other's welfare for a sec!

Zen: Guys, calm down. It's in the past now. Though I don't appreciate the cat costume too...

Zen was holding back his laughter looking at his phone when Jumin has just got out of the bathroom. 'What's so funny?' 'We're reminiscing bout the Halloween party. And it seems like the rest of the RFA members didn't have plans for tomorrow too.' Jumin ponders in a deep thought as he grab his phone from the bedside table when he joins Zen on the bed.

-Jumin enters the chatroom-

MC: Hey, everyone's here!

Jumin: If everyone is free on Christmas tomorrow, why don't you all come over and help us decorate the Christmas tree?

Yoosung: *shocked emoti* A CHRISTMAS TREE?

707: *shocked emoti* At Jumin and Zen's place?

Jaehee: I've never thought Mr. Han would want a Christmas tree...

Jumin: It wasn't for me. It was for Ryung.

Zen: Are you planning to use the RFA as free labor?

MC: I think its a great idea from Jumin. Its been awhile since we had a gathering.

Jumin: At least MC can see through my intentions.

Zen: Whatever...

Jaehee: But there's not enough time to order catering now...

Yoosung: POTLUCK! Each of us should bring something to eat!

707: Ohh, you're finally being useful for once, Yoosung!

Yoosung: *angry emoti* What do you mean by that?

Jaehee: Saeran, please make sure Seven don't just bring Honey Buddha Chips and PHD Pepper. We need proper food.

Unknown: Roger that.

Jumin: Then it's settled. A Christmas party just for the RFA.

Zen: I can't wait to see everyone tomorrow!

MC: Hey guys. It's one minute to midnight. Let's do a countdown!

Yoosung: Yeah, lets!

MC: 10 seconds to go.

707: 7

Jumin: 6

Jaehee: 5

Zen: 4

Yoosung: 3

Unknown: 2

MC: 1! Merry Christmas everyone! :)

They wished each other Christmas greetings before they left the chatroom one by one.

Jumin's sudden kiss on Zen's neck made the paler male to jump in surprise, almost throwing his phone to the wall in the process. 'J- Jumin, what the heck are you doing?' Jumin bit his ear slightly, his arm snaking around his waist going under his shirt as he embrace him from behind. He whispered 'It's Christmas night. What do you think, Hyun? Aren't you in the mood too?' Zen tries to resist but Jumin was quicker with his hands when he pinches on his nipple under the shirt and buck his erection on the other's back. Zen finally realised that Jumin was only wearing a towel. When he turn over to retaliate, Jumin immediately silence him by locking their lips. Zen melts into the heated kiss and gave in to his advances.

They lay down on the bed, in each other's embrace, feeling extremely satisfied and pleased from the intense frolicking they just had. When Zen buries his face on Jumin's shoulder, Jumin heard some soft sobbing and his shoulder getting wet with tears. 'Was I too rough? Does it hurt, love?' Zen mumbled in protest, his face still hidden on his shoulder 'No, it's not. This is just... This is just tears of joy.' 'Then let me see it. Let me see your blissful face.' 'No, it's ugly.' Jumin has moved and lifted his face so they're facing each other. He kisses some of the tears. 'Santa always give me a crybaby on Christmas. Hyun, do you know you're beautiful even when you're crying?' Zen smiled at the compliment 'Yeah, I know. And you're a sadist, through and through.' 'That I won't deny. I love you, Hyun.' 'I love you too, Jumin.' They share a deep kiss before caving in to the need to sleep as tiredness consumes them.

* * *

The next morning, MC and Jaehee were the first to arrive and they immediately start on decorating the Christmas tree as they wait for the rest to arrive. They didn't just bring foods, they also brought gifts which were placed under the tree which were exchanged at the end of the party. Unlike previous social parties, Ryung seem to be happy and comfortable with the people around him this time. Zen finally understand the meaning of the prophetic dream he had last night. Jumin and Zen guides Ryung to put on the star-shaped tree topper, the last piece of the decoration as the rest of the RFA members looks on as they sang some Christmas carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon-ish. Please comment and review. Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!


	11. Santa Claus - Christmas Part 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen had another nightmare but Jumin had to attend the trip no matter what. Chairman Han's regrets. Fulfilling promises. Jumin dressing up as Santa Claus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be divided into 3 parts.
> 
> Part 1 - As newlyweds
> 
> Part 2 - As new parents
> 
> Part 3 - When Ryung is 7 years old.
> 
> Based on:-
> 
> \- Mainly the Christmas DLC :p
> 
> \- Zen's spaceship rambling: I want to wear matching scarves. I can be the best date in the world.
> 
> \- Jumin's spaceship rambling: Would I have to dress up as Santa Claus once I get married and become a father?
> 
> Please also note that in South Korea, there's only one public holiday on December 25 so it's still a normal school day the day before and after Christmas. They also have winter break which usually starts around mid-December to end-January but the dates differ from school to school.
> 
> Time frame set around after Chapter 5, Cinderella. Mainly told through Ryung's POV.

-Ryung's POV-

My name is Han Jyu-Ryung. Everyone calls me Ryung for short. I'm seven years old. My mother is Ryu Hyun, better known as Zen by everyone outside the family. He's a famous superstar. My father is Han Jumin, the current acting Chairman for C&R Corporation. Daddy is taking over the company's helm from grandpapa. Mommy said grandpapa got very sick suddenly one day so Daddy has to take over grandpapa's work for the time being. Daddy has been coming home late ever since then but he never missed any of our important dates.

Daddy has been on a business trip very frequently lately too. He could be gone from several days up to a week but me and Mommy don't really mind it at all. They fight a lot but they would reconcile there and then but this time Mommy is really in a bad mood.

-General POV-

'Jumin, do you really have to go for this trip no matter what?' Zen asks as he watches Jumin getting ready with his suitcase.

'Hyun, we've talked about this. Besides, I'll be back before Christmas. I'm only being away for three days this time,' Jumin places the last article and click his bag closed.

'But my dreams...' Zen voice trailed but Jumin tries to reassure him 'Remember there's a few dreams that never came true? The dreams you had when you were pregnant with Ryung or you were just over worried bout certain things? Maybe this time it's the same?'

-Ryung's POV-

Daddy says Mommy's dreams are prophetic. They do come true all the time except for some that were just pure nightmares. Last night, Mommy had a dream of the plane Daddy will be on vanished into thin air. Oh yea, Mommy is pregnant. Daddy says I'll be a big brother soon.

I was finishing up the last bit of my schoolwork when Mommy came knocking at my door.

'Ryung, if you've done your homework, would you like to accompany Daddy to the airport?' Zen asks.

I nodded vehemently. There's no way I would miss this chance. The airport is really a cool place to see the planes and people.

'Then go get ready. We'll be leaving soon.'

'Yes, Mommy.'

'Do you want some snacks along the way?'

I shook my head and went to get ready as told.

It was quiet along the journey but Daddy is holding Mommy's hand and Mommy didn't pull away so I guess they are alright. I hummed some nursery songs I learned in school to disperse the tension as they listen silently. As soon as we arrived at the airport, I made a quick dash across the hallway. There's a room specially reserved for us that has the best view to see the planes and the runway. I could hear Mommy shouting from a distance but I ignored it. I got an earful of lecture later on.

'Ryung, if you don't behave, I won't bring you here anymore.' Zen said angrily.

'I'm sorry, Mommy. I was just excited to see the planes.' Ryung apologize immediately.

'There's no excuse for bad behavior.' Zen continues to reprimand him but Jumin interjects.

'He already apologized so stop scolding him, Hyun. Ryung, come here. I need to talk to you.' Jumin beckons his son to his side.

Zen rolled his eyes. 'I swear to god. You really spoil him too much, Jumin.'

I sheepishly move away while avoiding Mommy's angry glare. No one dared to talk back or chastise us except Mommy. Sometimes, Daddy does get some lecture too. Daddy pulled me to sit on his lap and asks 'Ryung, did you remember the promise we made the last time we were here?' I nodded 'uh-huh. It's to take care of Mommy while you're away, right?' Daddy smiled and ruffled my head. 'Smart boy. I'd like you to do the same thing again.' 'You got it, Dad!' Zen comments 'Please stop saying such ominous things…'

-General POV-

An airport staff came to announce that it's time for boarding. They walk to the door and Jumin turn towards Zen 'Hyun, can I ask you to do a favor?' 'As long as it's nothing ridiculous then I may consider it.' 'Father has just wake up from his coma. Please take Ryung to visit him at the hospital together whenever you're free. It'll definitely help him get better soon.' 'You don't have to ask. I was planning to bring him there tomorrow after his class. Is there anything else?' 'Can I get a good bye kiss?' 'No.' Jumin was shocked that Zen immediately rejected him with a straight face. Zen continues 'But if you come back alive and in one piece then you'll get your kisses.' 'Then I'll have to make sure I do that, don't I? But this one's from me.' He gave a quick kiss on Zen's cheek, leaving him a little red faced when he left. Zen whispered under his breath 'Make sure you come home safe, you jerk.'

* * *

3 hours later, Zen received a message from Jumin.

Jumin: I've arrived in Sapporo.

Zen: Glad to hear it. Please don't forget your meal.

Jumin: I won't. :3

* * *

-Ryung's POV-

I noticed Mommy has been behaving strangely ever since we got back from the airport. He hardly touches his dinner and spent most of his time in the practice room. That night he even forgot to tuck me in bed so I took my favorite plush toy, Mr. Dino, and my blanket and went over to my parent's room.

-General POV-

A sudden knock on the door broke Zen's concentration when he tries to recite his lines. 'Come in.' Zen was surprised to see Ryung walking into the room with his blanket and favorite plush toy. He looks at the time. _Shit, I forgot bout the time for our routine_. 'Ryung, I'm so sorry.' Ryung shook his head. 'Its fine, Mommy. You're missing Daddy, right? Can I sleep here to accompany you?' Zen was even more surprised at his young son's question and offer. Was it really that obvious? Or is it that young children are very perceptive to emotions? Zen gestured Ryung to lie next to him, offering Jumin's side of the bed. The young lass climbs onto the bed as Zen tuck him under the cover.

Ryung offers his plush toy 'You can hug Mr. Dino to sleep.'

'Its ok, sweetie. I have you by my side so I think I can sleep well tonight.'

'Can you sing me a lullaby?'

'Which song would you like to hear?'

'Any song would do cuz Mommy has the best voice of them all.'

Zen could almost feel his heart explode from that compliment. He pinches his son's nose 'You're such a sweet talker like your father. Well then, I'll sing the one I used to sing to your father to sleep many years ago.'

Ryung felt enlightened by the new revelation 'Daddy needed some lullaby to sleep too?'

'Uhm, more or less. Now try to sleep while I sing.'

Good night my baby~

The birds and baby lamb are sleeping~

On your front yard~

The moon is singing you to sleep~

Good night my baby~

Ryung fell asleep in the middle of the song. Zen then places a kiss on his forehead. 'Good night, my sweet child.'

* * *

Zen pickup Ryung from school that late afternoon and head straight to the hospital. He set his phone to silent mode as soon as they reach the hospital ground and was guided to the suite room where Chairman Han was recuperating.

Ryung squealed when they entered the room. 'Grandpapa!'

The elderly man musters his strength to sit up and greet the young. 'Oh hello there, Ryung. And you're here too, Hyun.'

Zen takes a sit on the chair next to the bed as he greets his father-in-law. 'Yes, it's been awhile, Father. How are you feeling?'

Chairman Han let out a hearty laugh. 'Never been better since I get to rest as much as I like now.'

Zen lets out a breath of relief. 'That's good to hear.'

Chairman Han noticed Zen's bulging womb when he rubs his aching back. 'So it's true. Jumin told me you're expecting.'

Zen says 'Yeah. Jumin wanted it so Ryung could have a sibling like I did. Its due end of next month.'

Chairman Han turns to Ryung and asks 'Ryung, do you think you'll be having a little sister or a little brother?'

Ryung quickly answers without hesitation 'A little sister!'

Chairman Han turns back to Zen 'So which is it?'

Zen feeling slightly embarrassed but he is smiling at the thought and says 'We decided to keep it a surprise like we had with Ryung so…'

Chairman Han sighed 'I've been thinking a lot with all this sudden ample time I had after waking up in this hospital… As you can see, none of my wives and girlfriends, past and present, came to visit me. Only my very own family whom I rarely spoke to, you, Jumin and Ryung came. I'm sorry for being so hard on you both.'

Zen mumbled softly 'Father…'

Chairman Han confesses 'I must admit that I did get jealous and envy that you both still managed to stay together far longer than any of my own relationships. The lovers in my life… I showered them with expensive gifts and attentions but they still left me when the spark is gone. I should have spent more time with Jumin when I had the chances…'

Zen rebuked 'No, Father. You sorta raised him well. We supported each other and talk about our problems rather than keeping it to ourselves or hiding them. It's much worst to let the problems solve by themselves too. Whatever misunderstanding we had between us, we clarify them immediately. He just made sure that we don't go to bed angry or sad at each other and been really stubborn at that.'

Ryung chirps in 'Daddy likes to read me bed time stories too!'

Chairman Han expression turns into a soft smile as he lies back onto the propped up bed. 'Ah, the bed time stories… He must have learned from the mistake that I did for making empty promises. Jumin, my son, is lucky to have you. Please continue to support him and stay by his side.'

Zen reassures him. 'That goes without saying, Father. I'm lucky to have him too.'

Ryung rummages through his bag and took out a folded greeting card which he hands it to his grandfather. 'I made this in Art Class today when Mommy said we'll visit you this morning. I hope you like it. Please get well soon, grandpapa!'

Chairman Han takes it and wiped away a shedding tear with his sleeve as he read the card. 'I can't remember when was the last time I've received a sincere and honest gift such as this. I will definitely be better for the sake of my grandson.'

They quietly left the hospital when Chairman Han fell asleep after taking his medication.

* * *

Back at home, Ryung immediately prepares to attend his extra classes that Jumin has prepared for him. Ever since they learned that Ryung is a child-prodigy and could learn things beyond the capabilities of his average peer when he was only three, Jumin had sought out the best tutors of every field and even almost sign him up for the express school.

-Flashback-

Zen was shocked when Jumin laid out the schedule. 'Jumin, this is insane. How could a young child keep up with this crazy schedule?'

Jumin bows apologetically 'I'm sorry, Hyun. I know I'm crossing some boundaries here. That's why I needed to discuss this with you...'

Zen sighs 'It's a good thing you ask me first. I know you're only doing it for our son's best interest in mind. But I think I would prefer to let Ryung learn things at his own pace and then we can slowly add on based on his interest. He needs to make friends of his age too. What do you think, Jumin?'

Jumin took his words into some thoughts 'You have a point there, Hyun. Maybe he'll make a friend and precious childhood memories like I had with Jihyun...'

Zen adds on 'And no classes on public holidays, Sundays and after 9pm. Kids need some play time too. We promised to let Ryung have a better childhood, remember?'

Jumin folds back the schedule and toss it aside. 'Yeah, I remember. I think we'll go with your suggestion.'

-End Flashback-

* * *

A shuffling shadow moving across his room rouse Ryung from his slumber. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned 'Santa? Is that you?' Ryung turns on the light by his bedside as the shadow approach him revealing a man in a red suit and white beard. 'Yes, boy. I came to bring you your gift since you've been a good again this year.' 'Thanks, Santa.' Ryung hesitated before he asks 'Santa, did you get my letter from a few days back?' Father Claus scratches his beard when he stops at the end of the bed 'No, I don't think I have. It must have been busy at the North Pole that we missed out certain things. What was it that you ask from me?' Ryung takes a deep breath 'I wish for Daddy to come home safe so Mommy don't have to worry again and we'll celebrate Christmas together like we used to...' Father Clause eyes widen in surprise. He ruffled the boy's hair and say 'Don't worry, my son. I'm- I mean, he'll definitely be back safe and sound.' 'Really?' 'Yup. First thing in the morning when you wake up.' Ryung jumps out from his bed and hug the figure. 'Thank you, Santa.' 'Now, go back to sleep. You'll meet him again soon.' Ryung crawls back into his bed and fell back to sleep as the towering figure watches over.

The Father Claus was in fact Han Jumin in disguise. He had been dressing up as the Christmas icon ever since his kid turned one year old, something he wanted to do to protect his child's innocence like his father once did. When he enters the bedroom he shared with Zen, he found his spouse sleeping soundly. He took off his fake beard before placing a kiss on the paler male's cheek. Red iris eyes fluttered open.

Jumin greets 'Hi, honey.'

Zen sat up and lie his back on the headboard, confusion in his face. 'Jumin?'

Before Jumin could answer, Zen pinched and pulled on his cheeks. 'Ouch, what was that for?'

'To make sure you are real and I wasn't dreaming. Welcome home, babe.' Zen face changes to a soft smile from an annoyed look as he open his arms.

Jumin pulls him into an embrace. 'I'm home, Hyun.'

'I thought your flight was supposed to be tomorrow?'

'The meeting ended early so I took the next available flight home.'

'Why didn't you let me know?'

'I did but you weren't answering my calls or even replying to my messages. I was so worried that you hated me or something and avoiding me on purpose.'

'Huh? Wait...' Zen releases himself from the hug, and takes a look at his phone. He continues 'Ah, I must have put it on silent mode and it ran out of battery. I forgot to charge it too.'

'Unbelievable! You had me so worried back then.'

'I was in the hospital visiting your father just as you want me to. And FYI, I was worried sick bout you too'

'Since I'm back safe and sound, fulfill your words, Hyun.' Grey eyes fixated on red ones.

'Huh?'

'Don't act like you forgot. I want my kisses.' Jumin demanded.

'Gosh, you're so child-' Zen was cut short when Jumin crashes his lips on his initiating short hungry kisses. They only pull apart when Zen complains of breathlessness in between.

'Hyun, did you know what Ryung wished for this Christmas?' Zen shook his head at the question. Jumin continues to explain as he rest his head on Zen's baby bump 'He wished for my safe return so you won't have to worry anymore and we can celebrate another Christmas together as always.'

Tears began to form around Zen's eyes as he wipes away a teardrop that managed to escape. 'That's our son alright and he's such a sweet talker like you too. Both of you really...'

Jumin moves back up and places a kiss on Zen's forehead. 'Ten years of marriage... And you never fail to cry every Christmas.'

Zen quickly responded 'I was touched alright. And please change out of that costume before you come to bed.'

'And then what?' Jumin asks provoctively.

Red hue rush across Zen's face. 'And then I'll give you the kisses I promised. One at a time.'

'Merry Christmas, Hyun. I love you.'

'Merry Christmas to you too, Jumin. I love you too.'

* * *

The atmosphere in the Han household had never been livelier when Ryung woke up to see his father by his bedside, first thing in the morning. Ryung was quick to jump out of his bed and hug Jumin. 'Daddy, you really came home safe.' 'Yeah, it's all thanks to you, buddy.' Ryung turn towards Zen who had just entered the room. 'Mommy, Daddy is home!' 'Yeah, it's the best Christmas ever to have all of you here.'

Jumin clears his throat. 'I have an announcement to make. In the light the the events we had in the past month, I'm taking a week off from work to spend more time with you both. I can't let Hyun be the only one making career sacrifices for the family.' Zen was shocked and asks 'What about your work?' Jumin explains 'It was Father's order. He called me last night to tell me he'll take over my work for the time being.' 'But he just recovered...' 'Hyun, let's just accept it as his good endeavor. You know we can't change his mind once he's set on it.' Zen nodded in understanding. Jumin suggests 'Let's go see him again tonight and have dinner together as a proper family.'

They embrace each other in a group hug with Ryung sandwiched between his parents when they each plant a kiss on each side of their son's cheek.

'Merry Christmas, Mommy, Daddy! I love you both.'

'Merry Christmas to you too, Ryung. We love you too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much fluff? Have some cotton candy to add in some sugar ;D
> 
> Please review and comment. Thank you for reading! :3


	12. Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Valentine's as newlyweds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based mainly on Jumin's Valentine After End VN and mixed a bit with Zen's Valentine After End VN. I HAD to write this because Cheritz been giving too much reference! Why does Zen have to act like the jealous wife in Jumin's VN? |D
> 
> Timeline set after Fear and Insecurities and around a year+ after Chapter 9: Christmas Eve

Zen hums a happy tune as he stirs the melted chocolate mix in the pot using a hot waterbath and pours in some wine into the mixture. Chocolate should not be cooked or melt with direct heat, that as much he learns from his previous commercial shoot for the new chocolate line with Merchey's Chocolate. It was a pretty last minute request from the production studio as their primary selected actor couldn't make it for the shoot due to illness. Zen was only considered as a second choice as he was a married celebrity. They managed to wrap up the shoot a week before the intended event date. A married celebrity as an ambassador for Valentine product would not sell, they say but all their stores had a hard time keeping up with the demand ever since they released the product availability and the commercial was aired on the same day. The production team must have overlooked the fact that they are the nation's most beloved couple and the number of their fans who support their relationship tripled ever since the events on their wedding that won their hearts.

Zen have planned of getting one himself but making his own batch homemade chocolate would be more romantic. _I hope this will suit his palate more_ , Zen thought to himself as he lick a taste from the spatula. A sudden blast of noises from the TV broke his mind from wandering further. He hurriedly move towards the living room and Elizabeth 3rd quickly dash under his feet. 'Elizabeth! You goddamn furball!' Apparently, the cat had accidentally turn on the TV while playing on the remote. Zen reaches for the remote and was about to turn it off when the chocolate commercial plays.

 _Chocolate that's endlessly sweet? Is that really enough? Aren't you curious to taste chocolate for adults? If you want, I can teach you. Slowly, so it never melts in your mouth_.

 _Seriously, what was I thinking saying those lines?_ Zen heaved a heavy breath as his turn red from embarrassment, cat allergy or both, when he watch the commercial plays again on the screen. _Aigoo, just how many times do they plan to keep playing it?_ They had to retake the shoot many times as the director was not satisfied with the clips. It was only after Jumin's visit to his set unannounced that they finally they got the shot they wanted. Zen denies Jumin had any influence on his acting that day.

He switch off the TV and walk back to the kitchen. He rushed at the sight of the cat playing on his bowl of melted chocolate on the kitchen table. Elly was tipping the bowl off from the counter but Zen managed to catch the bowl in the nick of time. The fall made the chocolate spill a little on his wrist and his shirt. The direct contact with the hot chocolate burn his exposed skin as he rinses off. 'You stupid furball-' Zen was about to hit the cat when he let out a loud sneeze that stop his track. He grab the cat by the crook of its neck as little as contact as possible when his allergies began to worsen. He quickly move the cat to its room and made sure the door is properly closed this time before he dashes off to his room, THEIR room, to look for the first aid kit.

The first aid kit didn't just contain the basics but it also where Zen's allergy medication are kept whenever he accidentally had contact with the furball. It was conveniently placed on top of the drawer that contains all of Elizabeth 3rd play things and collars that's fitted with GPS. Ever since the cat's escapade, Jumin had made sure the cat had its collar on no matter how uncomfortable it made the cat feel. Zen was glad that Jumin didn't throw out the cat. After all, the cat is one of the few memories he had left of his best friend and it would be cruel to just abandon it. Zen was more than willing to compromise with living with the cat in close proximity when he moved in as long as they live in separate quarters.

The penthouse is a few times larger than his previous semi-underground apartment but the place felt too large for a single person to live, at least in Zen's opinion as he's still trying to adjust to his new surroundings. He passes by the large book shelf. It contains many types of encyclopedia and works of non-fiction. Zen has always wondered why that trust fund jerk of his would want to collect all the volumes of Encyclopedia Britannica. But a certain large red book caught his attention. It was the book gifted from Rika once upon a time when Jumin complained of boredom. Jumin has never wanted to finish reading it fearing that he would lost interest, and that his memories of his first few friends fading away. But Zen made him read it before they went to bed. Just a few paragraph per night would suffice. He would make sure Jumin would never forget his first and only best friend. It was only through him that they met, fell in love and got married. Zen chuckled when his mind wandered to the amount of pages they managed to cover. Ever since they started living together, they're barely into the introduction. They were both busy with their respective careers right after the honeymoon so the number of times that they're both home at the same time were very limited.

Zen took off his shirt and threw it in the laundry basket, leaving the apron on with only his shorts after he's done wrapping his burnt wrist and took some pills for his cat allergy. He went back to the kitchen and sighed at its messy condition. He stirs the chocolate to see if it's still in liquid form before pouring them into the casts and place them in the freezer to solidify it.

He pick up the call when the phone rang.

Jumin: It's me, Hyun. I called to hear how you were doing.

Zen: Hey, babe. I'm fine.

Jumin: I'm relieved to hear your voice.

Zen: How is it over there?

Jumin: Hectic as usual. I'm sorry that I didn't call ever since I left.

Zen: Babe, it's alright. When are you-

Jumin: Hyun, hold on for a sec. Yes? I thought that deal was finalized yesterday? It must not have been delivered properly then. Oh well. I'll have to give it to Mr. Kim myself.

Zen: Jumin?

Jumin: Nothing for you to worry about. Just something for work. Damn... I hoped I wouldn't be bothered today. But alas, the company needs me to take care of some things. This project was approved by at least five people already, but there's still an issue. This can only mean that something's wrong with the middle system. I did get concerned when my father picked the new head of R&D without thorough verification. ..

Zen: Babe, do you know what day is today?

Jumin: Of course. Today's the general board meeting. If the meeting ends in time and we finalize plans fo next year, I won't be as stressed. If communication issues come up like just now... I won't even want to imagine how delayed things will get. Just a sec. What is it now? I'll review that contract later so leave it there. I barely have time to rest today. I was hoping to avoid this... I think I have to go. Things will be quite hectic. I'll call you later.

Jumin hung up before Zen could say anything. Then, his phone rang again signaling an incoming message. It was from Jumin. The message was nothing more than his usual long reminders to take care of himself, to call the in-house service should he needed anything, to be more careful whenever he's out and the list goes on. 'Jumin, did you even realize what day is today? You promised to be home, you liar.' Zen mumbled to himself as he hug his knee when he lie on the bed. The extra large king sized bed felt empty lately.

-Flashback-

Four days ago, Jumin made a surprise visit to Zen's shooting location. The director decided for the production to take a break when he noticed Zen couldn't concentrate much on his acting when his spouse was there. Zen hurriedly left to his private changing room where Jumin was waiting as the director sighed at the scene and commented 'Such blissful newlywed vibe...'

'Now this is a rare sight of you to visit me on set.' Zen exclaims as he allow himself to be embraced by his beloved which he gladly returns the affection. Jumin whispered 'Hyun... My love...' Zen pulls away a little so they're facing each other again, still locked in embrace and asks 'What is it?' Zen didn't like it when Jumin sighed. 'My business trip has been extended. I'll be gone for at least four days, but it might be longer.' Zen furrowed his brows 'You're going to be away that long?' Another heavy sigh. 'Yes. I have a final meeting with a client and I'll have to inspect the site myself at least. I have to visit several locations too so traveling alone will take quite a while. Still, I'll try to take care of everything in four days.'

Four days... Zen pondered as he glances over the calendar on the table before he speaks again. 'You have to come to back in four days, okay? And the production is about to wrap up by tomorrow so I'll wait for you at home.' Jumin smiled at the approval and buried his face on Zen's shoulder. 'I can't handle it. It would be nice if we could go together but I don't want to make you suffer with my intense schedule and since you have a career of your own. I'm sorry I have to leave you by yourself for so long. I wish I didn't have to but I have no choice. I hoped to avoid situations where we'd have to be apart as much as possible but I have to be there for things to be carried out so I have no choice.'

Zen calls out to him. 'Babe, it's alright. We talked about this before right? Besides, this is not the first time you'll be leaving me alone. Although it's a little longer this time...' 'Hyun, please don't make that face. You're making it harder for me to leave you.' Zen smirked that his tactic is working. 'If that's the case, then you don't have to go for that trip anymore.' 'Please know that you are always my utmost priority. A man who is swayed by emotions and ignores all his responsibilities doesn't deserve a partner like you... Wherever I go, I'll do my best for both of us and our future family.' Zen jests 'Are you mocking me in your mid sentence?' 'I dare not. I love you. Our bodies may be apart but our hearts are always together... Remember that we are always one.'

Zen was not quite himself when Jumin left to the airport after that.

-End Flashback-

Zen rolls on the bed as he wallow in self pity in what it seems to take forever before he decided that enough is enough. He went back into the kitchen and took out the frozen chocolate and places them in box. He then decorates it with a ribbon as he finishes it with some final touches. He took out his phone and press on the speed dial which immediately connects to the number. But the call went into voice messaging after a few rings. Zen tries again and again until he hears the front door open.

'I'm back, my love. Whew... It's hard to walk with all the things I'm carrying. I almost drop a few. Oh, Driver Kim. Yes. Leave them there. Thank you. Hmm? Why do I have ten missed calls? They're all from Hyun...'

'Welcome home, babe. I thought you wouldn't come home today.' Jumin looks up to find a very a annoyed attractive albino man wearing only a pink apron and a shorts pants, who is clutching hard on the phone, almost breaking it into half. Jumin was trying to be oblivious, says ' Oh? Is it because of what I said on the phone earlier? I wanted to make sure I finalized everything before coming back. Everyone was being quite slow so I was annoyed. Not spending today with you would have been a tragedy. I couldn't let that happen. I missed you so much.' Zen, clearly getting more annoyed, says 'I missed you too. Yes, it would have been a real tragedy if you've come home any later. The front page of the news tomorrow will either feature the death of a corporate heir or our major divorce case.' Jumin tries to explain himself 'Hyun, please understand. I was very unhappy the whole day about not being able to be with you. That's why I sounded slightly annoyed earlier.'

Zen gave up trying to argue as he realized that he should be more understanding of his husband's plight. His eyes wandered to the pile of wrapped boxes of various sizes on the floor and asks 'Why are you getting so much gifts for? Christmas was already over 2 months ago.' Jumin grabs one of the closest gift and places it on Zen's hands. 'They're gifts from me to you, Hyun.' 'Babe, we've talked about this too. I don't need any pf all these extravagant stuff.' Jumin insisted. 'But only on occasions, right? Please let me spoil you once in awhile. I am so relieved that I have no financial difficulties. Nothing would be more tragic than not being able to purchase presents for you for financial reasons.'

Zen buts in. 'Are you mocking me again? Well, I'm sorry that I'm not earning enough.' Jumin apologizes. 'I'm sorry, that didn't come out as I intended. I wanted to purchase more but I thought only to get the best of the best. There are dozens of gifts that I have to eliminate from the list. There are only so many boxes that a man can hold with his two arms so I had no choice. I hope you are happy with them. All these presents have my heart in them.'

Zen gave in. 'I have prepared something for you too. Wait here.' He places the gift to the nearest available spot before dashing into the kitchen. A loud scream prompted Jumin to run into the kitchen to find Zen almost in tears and melted chocolate on his finger. Jumin was immediately by his side and asks 'Hyun, what's wrong?' Zen explains 'I placed the chocolate too near to the heater and now it's all melted... I'm so sorry that it had turn out this way...' 'Are these chocolates for me?' Zen nodded and says 'I made them myself...' Jumin smiled softly. 'You're doing more than enough by being by my side...'

Jumin eyes at the chocolate on Zen's finger and had an idea to cheer him up. 'What were you thinking when you shot that commercial?' Zen was confused as he had shot many commercials lately. 'Which commercial?' 'The one's been airing on the TV lately of course. Something about chocolate and maturity?' 'Ah, that. I'll show you guys what maturity tastes like! Something like that?' Jumin lifted Zen's fingers close to his own mouth and licks on the chocolate. 'Is that really all you think about?' Zen blushed at the notion and smirked. 'Oh ho... Are you sulking? Hmmm... At first, I just thought of it as work... but later on, I started thinking about you... The director kept on wanting more takes. He said he wasn't feeling it. I ate so much chocolate that day. I kinda got anxious about how many boxes of chocolates I'll have to eat. It was pretty frustrating as he just kept saying that he wasn't feeling it without giving me specific directions. So in the end, I just had to think of you to exude irresistable sexiness and the director loved it. My point is, everything went well thanks to you babe.'

Jumin smiled and asks 'does the me in your imagination did this?' Jumin pushes Zen against the counter as he connects their lips for a hungry kiss. Jumin adds on 'I'm sorry that I got jealous easily even when you were just thinking about me.' Zen noticed the fatigue in him. 'Babe, you must be tired...' Jumin sighed again. 'I tried to hide it so you wouldn't worry but I suppose my acting is too poor to fool you.' Zen chuckled 'You can't fool me. I'm a professional actor, remember?' Jumin couldn't agree more. 'Yes you are. I took the earliest flight this morning. Now that I'm seeing your face... the fatigue is all just rushing in. Perhaps it's because I feel relieved... Now that I'm with you, I really feel at home. God... I need to take a break, with you at our home. Hyun, we're married. We don't need to put up pretenses and work to prove our love. You're my haven. My home will never be complete without you.'

Zen corrects him 'It won't be home without the two of us together, Jumin. I really miss you when you were gone...' Jumin replied 'I really miss you too. I want to make up for the four days and the many days before that when we were apart. I'm so glad I can spend Valentine's Day with you. It's our first Valentine's Day as a married couple. Thank you for waiting for me, my love... Should we celebrate now?'

Zen asks 'So how does the chocolate taste? Does it satisfy your palate?' Jumin feign a thinking expression. 'Hmm, I might need to taste more before I could answer that. I could taste some wine in it...' 'I used some of your unfinished bottle of wine. Almost anything tastes better with wine for you.' 'It seems like you know your husband's taste very well.' Zen feeling cheeky, dips two of his fingers into the melted chocolate and spreads them over his body under the apron. He goads him 'Of course, I'm your wife. Try tasting them on me then.' There was a flicker of fire in Jumin's eyes. 'You know, I've been holding back for some time now. But seeing you welcoming me home in apron and teasing me with chocolates on your irresistible body... It felt like we're newlyweds again. There's only so much a man could handle. I feel like claiming you right here, right now.' Red hue ran across the paler man's face. 'I'm sorry for being demanding but I sort of want to do it here too...' Jumin smirks again. 'Maybe we can do one round here and the rest in the bedroom?' Zen accepts the challenge. 'Sounds like a good plan.' Jumin tugs on Zen's shorts. 'But first, we need to get rid of your pants. It sort of killed off some of the vibes when you're supposed to be completely naked under the apron.' Zen pushes himself up to sit on top the kitchen counter as Jumin pulls away his pants. 'Says the man who couldn't hold himself back.' 'Well, it takes two to tango.' 'Babe... I know I hardly say these words to you because unlike to the public, I really meant it when it comes to you. Happy Valentine's day. I love you.' Jumin couldn't stop himself grinning from ear to ear. 'I meant it each and every time I express my affections as well. Happy Valentine's day, my love. I love you too. 'They connect their lips again to engage in an intense kiss which lead to oh-so-many-wonderful things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm being mean to Elizabeth 3rd because I'm not a cat person. |D
> 
> Please leave a review/comment. Thank you for reading! Happy Valentine's day! :D


	13. Bonds 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen is half the world away from home. Something happened to Ryung in the daycare school. Will Jumin be able to cope without his partner being physically there for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on:
> 
> \- April Fool DLC
> 
> \- Jumin’s Normal End
> 
> Timeline set between Chapter 10 and Chapter 11.
> 
> This part is mainly on Skype intercom.

Zen looks out from the balcony to the view of skyscrapers basking in the morning light as he sips on his hot cup of coffee. The weather is still cold in the early spring. On the table sits a thick script and a notebook, booting on. He went back into the comfort of his apartment and sat in front of the laptop when the Skype rings. As soon as he answers, Zen was glad that he wasn’t on headphone that day.

Ryung: MOMMY!!!

Jumin: H-Hey, sit down properly or you’re gonna fall off.

Ryung dash towards the camera as soon as he saw Zen’s face coming onto the screen but Jumin managed to catch him at the nick of time. When the commotion subsides, Zen was relieved when he saw his two beloved figures finally taking their seats in front of the camera. Zen asks ‘Are you two alright?’ Jumin loosens the tie around his neck as he securely places his son on his lap. ‘Yes, we’re fine. He’s abit of a handful lately.’ Zen apologizes ‘I’m sorry that I’m leaving most of the parenting to you, babe.’ He turns his attention to the smaller figure and adds on. ‘Ryung, sweetie, don’t give your daddy such a hard time. Mommy’s right here. I’m not going anywhere.’ Ryung replies in a soft tone ‘I can see you and I can hear you but you’re not really here… I miss you, Mommy. Daddy misses you too.’ Zen clutches the shirt right next to his heart as he felt a huge pang of guilt. ‘I miss you both so much…’ There was some silence before Jumin suggests ‘Ryung, why don’t you show Mommy what you’ve drawn today in school?’ The little boy nods and Jumin puts him down on the floor. Zen could hear little patters of feet fainting into the distance and then picks up in volume. Jumin scoops him up and places on his lap again, little hands holding onto a drawing. Unlike his previous drawings, this time it was different than usual. Jumin coos ‘Go on. Explain your drawing to Mommy and tell him what happened in class today.’ Zen got anxious when his little one hesitates. ‘Ryung, did something in school?’ The drawing depicts a man in suit labeled as ‘Daddy’, which Zen presumes it’s Jumin, holding hands with a smaller character and Elizabeth 3rd in the background. Both were looking sad as they waved good bye to a white haired character labeled as ‘Mommy’, on a plane with an arrow direction to New York.

Ryung began to explain. ‘Today in class we have a story-telling based on our drawing. This is what I drew and I told them that Mommy has to leave us to work somewhere far away. That’s when…’ The little boy paused and hesitates. He looks up to his father who gave him a reassuring smile and a pat to his small back gesturing him to continue. ‘The kid from the older class stood up and shouted saying that Mommy and Daddy don’t love each other anymore and you won’t come back ever again because I’ve been a bad kid.’ Ryung stops again as tears began forming in his eyes. Zen was shocked hearing those from his young son. Jumin who was calm the entire time tries to comfort the crying child in his arm and says ‘You should finish your story, buddy.’ The tiny figure wipes his tears with his sleeves and takes a deep breath. ‘I know it’s not true so I got angry and hit him…’ ‘Ryung, you can’t solve conflicts with violence…’ ‘But he was so mean to the others too…’ ‘That doesn’t mean you can hit him too.’ Jumin calls out to Zen when he noticed he began to raise his voice. ‘Hyun, calm down.’

Zen sighed and regained his composure. He diverts his attention and enquiries to his partner. ‘Babe, what happened after that?’ ‘The standard procedure.’ ‘Way to summarize the event. Could you please elaborate?’ ‘The school called and I had to go there to talk to his parents. The boy and the father apologized so I accepted it.’ ‘That’s real mature of you, babe.’ ‘Of course. I have to act professionally in front of my kid so he’ll follow the right footsteps. But according to my instincts, I should have sued the living daylights out of them for that kid to provoke our son.’ ‘That’s low, Jumin.’ ‘I know but it was what Ryung did after that which made me changed my mind.’ ‘Oh, how so? Wait, you mentioned the kid’s father, was his mother there? It must be something that made him said that to Ryung too.’ Jumin turn to look at his son sitting on his lap lovingly and turns back to the screen. ‘You’re observant.’ ‘Hehe, of course. I learned from the best.’

Jumin smiled as he knew that he was the reason. ‘From the moment I step into the principle’s room, I knew the kid’s father. He is the owner of the golf clothing company who used to frequently golf with me. You’ve met him a few times when you accompany me to the golf course on occasions.’ Zen starts to ponder. ‘Hmm… Oh! You mean that Kim Yongnam? The one who wanted to teach me how to golf but you suddenly butt in and drag us home?’ Jumin sighed. ‘Yes, that’s him. I can’t believe you actually remembered that.’ ‘Well, duh. I know you’re always jealous of the people hanging around me but you went ballistic that day and accusing him that he’s touching me inappropriately.’ ‘I know what I saw, Hyun. And I know what they’re thinking from the way they look at you.’

‘Ugh, whatever. We’re straying from the main topic here. So what happened?’ ‘He recognized me instantly too, despite we haven’t been golfing for some years. I heard that his business is not doing well and that his wife left him. He immediately apologized to me and reprimanded his son right in front of us. But that’s when Ryung intervened. He went over to the pair and you’d never guessed what he said. You’ll feel so proud of him’ Zen was intrigued ‘What, what?’ Jumin nudges his son. ‘Ryung, why don’t you let Mommy know what you said to the boy?’ ‘I told him that my Mommy said that it’s not good to treat other people badly just because we’re angry. I know my Mommy will be back soon as long as I behave and not be a burden to Daddy. That’s what Mommy promised to me. But…’ ‘What’s wrong, sweetie?’ Jumin takes over the narration. ‘The kid is just too bitter to accept Ryung’s kindness. He retorted saying “What’s the point? My mother will never come back even if I behave or not.”Judging his erratic behavior, we agreed to meet again next week to settle things amicably.’

Zen excitedly butts in. ‘Then, count me in too! This was meant to be a surprise. I’m coming home next week.’ Ryung jumps onto the table again and squealed ‘Really?’ Jumin quickly grab the young child before he hits the screen again. ‘Hey, settle down. But what about your work?’ ‘I have a break in between the final preparations and opening ceremony to the play.’ Ryung continues his excitement ‘Yeay, Mommy’s coming home!’ Jumin sighed ‘I wished you could have just told us your return in the messenger so I’ll let him know at a better time. He’s gonna have a hard time sleeping tonight.’ Zen pokes out his tongue apologetically ‘I’m sorry, babe. I forgot bout our time difference. Are you going to bed after putting Ryung to sleep?’ ‘No. I have some work piling up from the office. I was in the middle of a meeting when the school called. Because to that, I had to postpone the meeting and cancel the rest of my appointments for the day. But your return will be my source of motivation for the time being.’ ‘Then, don’t work too hard and don’t forget your meals. Ryung needs your attention from time to time too.’ ‘Yeah, I know… I think we should stop here for today. It’s past his bedtime now.’ ‘Agreed.  I need to go prepare for my practice soon.’ Jumin gestures ‘It’s time to say good bye, Ryung.’ The little boy let out a big yawn and protested ‘But I wanna talk to Mommy a little longer…’ Zen coos over the intercome ‘You need to sleep. We’ll talk more again when I get home next week alright?’ The little boy could barely keep his eyes open. He nodded and waved to the screen. ‘Okay. I love you, Mommy. Bye…’ ‘I love you too, sweetie. Uhm babe...' 'Hmm?' 'Thank you for being with Ryung today when he needed you most. Love ya.' 'Love ya too. Try not to get anymore injuries and make us worried.’ ‘That I can’t promise. It’s a career hazard after all. Gotta go, bye. Take care of each other.’

The screen went blank and silence filled the room. Jumin suddenly felt dizzy and hard to breathe. _Shit, not again. Why now?_ It has been a long time since his state of mind went unstable. Was it the fears and insecurities of not having Zen by his side triggered this old wound? A young voice temporary broke the spell on him. ‘Daddy?’ Jumin takes a deep breath, thanking the stars that he wasn't alone anymore. ‘I’m sorry, Ryung. Let’s get you to bed, shall we?’ Those pair of red eyes reminded him of the other owner, staring right back at him, providing some comfort. The young lad nodded and he rests on his shoulder, falling asleep. He had promised Zen that he would keep himself checked from the dark thoughts but it was an obvious lie that he could manage it without Zen as he could barely cope with the tangled threads in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 years old goes for a daycare sort of schools. As you’ve read, Zen is half the world away from home in New York for work. But why? I’ll give you a hint. New York is the place where all musical actors would want to be!
> 
> Part 2 coming soon-ish. Was supposed to complete and upload these chapters on Zen’s birthday but I was swamped with work. OTL
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic! Please review and comment. Thank you!


	14. Bonds 2-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen is on break and has returned to his family. Has something changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on:
> 
> \- April Fool DLC
> 
> \- Jumin's Normal End
> 
> Timeline set between Chapter 10 and Chapter 11.
> 
> Kim Yong Nam is one of the guests that you can invite to the party in the game. The message username is Golf Company. I'll just use 'Golfer' in this story.

As soon as he exited the plane, a sense of familiarity washes through him with his surroundings. Zen takes a deep breath. It's good to be back.

At the private lounge, Jumin waits with their son who is eager to finally meet his mother again after his month-long absence. The little figure jumps off from his father's lap when he heard the large door opens and a familiar white-haired person emerges.

'Mommy!' Ryung cried out excitedly as he ran as fast as his little legs could go. Zen let go of his luggage to kneel down and throw his arm open, ready for an embrace. He catches his son and twirls around, causing the little one to squeal in excitement. 'You've grown so much, Ryung.' Zen buries his face on the little chest to breath in his son's scent. A mixture of both his and Jumin's. Zen looks up and saw Jumin approaching them with a smile plastered on his face. Jumin was equally happy to see his beloved back as he calls out his name. 'Hyun…' Zen extends his free hand as he still carries his young one on his side. 'Jumin…' Jumin entwines their fingers together and covers Ryung's eyes with the other.

When their lips connect, a surge ran through Zen's back. Jumin has never lost his touch and knew how to make him melt. The kiss was soft and sweet. Zen didn't protest when Jumin deepens the kiss with his tongue. They eventually move away to break the kiss as their breathing labored, forehead still connecting as they gaze at each other. They wanted to do more but met with a protest from their little one as he tries to push Jumin's hand away from his view. Jumin let go of Zen's hand and envelope Zen and Ryung in a group hug. 'We missed you so much. Welcome home, Hyun' 'Welcome home, mommy.' Zen felt really bad about being away for too long as he caresses his husband's face. 'I'm home, babe. I missed you both too.'

It's really great to be home.

* * *

After picking up Zen from the airport, they head to the restaurant where they had a meeting with the bully's parents who bullied Ryung at the daycare. When the bully and his parents arrived, Ryung immediately went over to greet them and thrilled to show the other boy that both their mothers returned. 'See, my mommy came back and so are yours too!' The bully slightly embarrassed admits his wrongdoing 'Yeah... I'm sorry I was mean to you. C-Can we be friends?' 'SURE! Mommy says it's good to make more friends.' The bully was not expecting an immediate answer but it had him smiled. The adult watches over as the children indulges in their own conversation.

Golfer: You have raised your son well. I wished I had your caliber.

Golfer's wife: We're truly sorry for the incident. We really wished you can accept our apologies.

Zen: The kids have made up to become friends now. I don't see any reason that we should pursue the matter anymore, right Jumin?

Jumin: Hyun's right. Although I did prepare my lawyers before...

Zen: Please drop the case...

Golfer: And thanks to C&R investments, my company is getting better again.

Zen: *turns to Jumin* Heh? You did?

Jumin: It would have been a waste to see a good company gone like that. I do love your company's products.

Jumin and Mr. Kim continued their conversation on the future investments and businesses while Zen prods Mrs. Kim further. Zen learned that the reason Mrs. Kim left was not because of her husband's business downfall, it was neglect. It wasn't easy to juggle between career and family responsibilities.

After dinner and saying their partings, they bump into Chairman Han who was having his meal with his new girlfriend at the same restaurant, sitting not far from them. They didn't realized his presence as their back was facing him the entire time. Ryung was the first to greet him 'Ah, Grandpapa!' Chairman Han move away from his seat and pet on his grandson's head. 'Hello, Ryung. What a good boy. And look who decided to return? All this wouldn't have happened if you cared more bout the family.' Zen could feel his blood boiling at that remark. Jumin steps in 'Good evening, father. How long have you been here?' 'Long enough to hear your entire conversation. You're not serious to buy over that company are you?' Jumin groaned 'I don't see why we shouldn't. It has the potential to grow more. Can we talk about business another time?' Chairman Han was about to say something when his new companion interrupts 'Is that your grandson that you've always talked about? He's adorable!' She extended her hand and was about to pinch the young boy on the cheek when Zen push her hand away and pick up his son. 'Keep your filthy hands off my child. Ryung, say good bye to your grandpa.' Ryung was confused at the abrupt farewell and his mother's angry expression but did as he told as Zen hurriedly exit the venue. 'I'll take my leave as well. Have a good evening, father. I'll contact you when I reach home.'

They entered their limousine and took their seats. Ryung insists on sitting on Zen's lap. Looking up, he noticed that his mother's expression is no longer angry but has turn to that of sadness. He scaled to snuggle closer and say 'Don't be sad, Mommy. I'm right here with you.' Jumin scoots closer to the pair. He wraps his arm around Zen's waist while his other hand lay on Zen's which was lying on their young son's back and asked 'Are you alright, Hyun? Zen shook his head. 'I know father's words are blunt and he was not entirely wrong about it too.' His lips curl into a half smile as he held his young one closer and leans on his beloved. He adds on 'It's been only a month but he has gone through many things and grown so much. My only regret is not being there for him when he needed me most and you have to fill in 2 roles because of my absence.'

-Flashback-

Jumin noticed Zen has not been quite himself ever since they returned from their visit at the main manor for the Seollal celebration. Zen had been on the call with his director numerous times, more often than usual lately. Jumin accidentally interrupted his call once when he walked into Zen's practice room. Zen looked flustered at that time and didn't notice his presence. When Jumin questioned him later that day, Zen brushes it off 'It's nothing for you to worry about, babe. Just work related.' No matter how many times he asked, Zen would avoid and change the subject. Jumin couldn't stand the secrecy tension between them so he messaged MC who's working as a manager for Zen.

Jumin: MC, do you know why Zen has been acting strange these days?

MC: Hello, Jumin. Always with the lack of greetings. Zen has been behaving the same as always. Wassup?

Jumin: Yes, aside from physical functionality, he's doing fine. But he kept avoiding me whenever I asked bout his job. And his director has been calling more often too.

MC: Ah, could it be that Zen haven't told you about his new job offer?

Jumin: What job offer?

MC: *sigh* It's not my place to tell you but since you've asked... Zen got an offer from a famous musical theater all the way from New York.

Jumin: You mean the Broadway Musicals?

MC: Yes, that's the one. We all know it's Zen's biggest dreams to be able to perform on the big stage but what surprised us was that he turned it down almost immediately.

Jumin: Did he state any reasons?

MC: He said that he couldn't commit. The musical that he's gonna be involved in will take a year and he will have to move to New York...

Jumin: That fool... Why is he doing this and sacrificing his opportunity?

MC: Jumin... I know I might be nosy if I said this. Could you please talk some sense into him? You're the only one who can convince him. Maybe he's concerned about leaving you and Ryung behind.

Jumin: I will. Thanks for telling me all this, MC.

MC: No problem. Thanks for the call too.

Upon reaching home that evening, Jumin was readily greeted by his spouse and son. The little boy uttered 'Welcome home, Daddy!' Zen joins in the greeting while holding their son in his arm 'Welcome home, babe.' Jumin embrace them in a group hug, a little longer than usual as he savors the moment. When it was over, Zen places Ryung down as the young toddler runs back into the penthouse. 'Come on, let's go get our dinner before it gets cold.' Jumin catches Zen's arm, preventing him to move. 'Hyun, can we talk after dinner?' Zen already sensed something was wrong from the beginning, nodded at his request.

After dinner, Ryung went to his room to play while the adults move on to Jumin's study room. Zen starts the conversation before Jumin spoke, much to the latter's surprise.

Zen: So who told you? My director or MC?

Jumin: Can't tell because it was me who asked. Hyun, why didn't you tell and discuss this with me? What were you thinking when you turn down that offer? I thought it was your dreams!

Zen: It is! And it's still is. I was overjoyed when I got the offer and when they said I was their top choice. But then I realised, if I accepted that offer, I would have to leave you and our son for a year! I couldn't imagine being left out on important events and leaving your side when things have just calmed down for you.

Jumin: This is why we need talk about it. Don't keep it to yourself, Hyun. Did you know that distance makes the heart grow fonder?

Zen: But I don't like long-distance relationship...

Jumin sighed and envelops his arm around his spouse, trying to give him some sense of security. 'Don't worry. We'll cope somehow. There are ways we can communicate and I'll bring Ryung over to celebrate important dates with you. I could tie you up, lock you in but I won't do it because I want your heart too. Please accept that offer before I change my mind.'

Zen knew that Jumin has given him and is still giving him lots of spaces and chances to grow and spread his wings despite Jumin's nature to be overcontrolling. He looks into Jumin's grey eyes. 'You've already won my heart ever since I agreed to your second proposal, babe. Before I accept that job, promise me something. Please?'

Jumin tilt his head when he's confused which Zen finds it adorable. 'What?' 'Please promise me that you will get help as soon as you start thinking nonsense. Even if you just want someone to talk to, the RFA members are there for you when I'm not around.'

'I promise, my beloved Hyun.'

-End Flashback-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm so sorry for the super late update! Got swamped with so much work and business travels that I hardly have enough rest. QAQ
> 
> If you like it please give me a review or a comment! <3


	15. Bonds 3-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Bonds sub-series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on:
> 
> \- April Fool DLC
> 
> \- Jumin's Normal End
> 
> Timeline set between Chapter 10 and Chapter 11.

The way home was quiet and tranquil with the young child falling asleep in secured arms. Upon arrival, the chief butler offered to carry the young master to his bedroom but Zen was reluctant to let go. 'Let me hold him a little longer.' Jumin gave a nod of understanding and gestured the butler to take his leave while they make their way to their penthouse. Zen turns around and told Jumin 'I'll prepare him to bed. You have a call with father don't you?' Jumin voiced an affirmative 'ah' and retreats to his studies room.

As Zen makes their way to the bathroom connected to the child's room, he gave some small pat at Ryung's tiny back to rouse the sleeping child. 'Can you stay awake a little longer to take a bath?' The little one nodded as he rubs his drowsy eyes. When Zen starts to undress him, he pulled away saying 'I can do it.' Zen watches as his child slowly takes his clothes off on his own with less struggle compared to the last time. Zen felt a lump on his chest, thinking that the child have grown so much in his absence. He could never forget how much Ryung cried in the end when he was about to leave to board the aircraft despite putting a brave front during the entire journey to the airport previously.

-Jumin POV-

Jumin takes a seat on his usual comfort chair. He takes out his phone and press on a speed dial. Chairman Han answers almost immediately. Jumin could hear a woman's voice sighing and complaining in the background but he chose to ignore it as he greets hi father again that evening. The call was no different from their other phone conversations which usually revolves around the topic of their work, meetings and purely business except on special occasions such as birthdays and festive seasons. Jumin noticed that ever since they had Ryung, Chairman Han begin to deviate from their usual work topic to that of his grandson's wellbeing. His father has started to acknowledge Zen's presence as a family member as well despite the periodic squabbles where Jumin had to step in to the peacekeeper between them.

They talked on the phone for some time, mainly about business until Chairman Han changes the topic, much to Jumin's amaze as he rarely does that. What even more surprising was that Chairman Han is apologizing albeit indirectly to the intended person. 'Jumin, I'm really sorry about what I said just now at the restaurant.' 'Father, you're telling this to the wrong person. I can call him over so can talk to him directly if you want.' There's a silent on the other end. Jumin deduces that it is still too soon for them to repair their terms as Chairman Han couldn't let go of his pride and ego. He glances over his work desk and saw picture frames neatly set on it. There were pictures of their private wedding with the rest of the RFA members, the day Ryung was born with Jumin holding the baby while Zen watches . It started with Zen gifting him a frame stand with a picture of Jumin and his father in his younger days, saying his work desk is empty and boring. From there he got an idea. 'Father, I think there's something you can do, or rather you can approve, to make things better.' 'Oh? What is it?' Jumin smiled as Chairman Han sounded happy. 'You mentioned about a business opportunity in America. If you can give me a year, I think I can accomplish it.' As he discuss his proposal, he makes mental note to add another photo frames on his work desk. Maybe a picture of Ryung on his first day to daycare.

-General POV-

Zen was blow-drying Ryung's hair when Jumin knocks on the door. 'Daddy!' Jumin noticed Zen is in his bathrobe. 'So which story would you like to hear today?' Jumin asks as he browse through the bookshelf. Ryung politely counter his question and begged 'Can we hear the story of Mommy's play? Pleasssee?' 'But you're too young to understand it...' Zen sensing Jumin's distress thought of an excuse. 'Ryung, how about when you're older, I'll give you copes of Mommy's manuscripts?' 'Really?' Ryung was in disbelief. 'Really.' Jumin cuts in . 'But you would have to make do for now and get to sleep. It's way past your bed time. the adults sat either side of the toddler's bed. As Zen tucks him in, Jumin roll up his sleeves and began to read the book. He left his vest and jacket in the studies. Ryung held on Zen's hand as they listened to the bed time story. it was moments like this that Zen misses the most when he was away.

When Jumin is done, the little one has fallen asleep. They bid their little sleeping angel good night and a kiss on his forehead from each of them as they quietly leave. Zen closes the door behind him and let out a relieved sigh. Jumin swept him off his feet and carried him down the hallway, catching Zen in a surprise. Before Zen could protest, Jumin immediately gave a lengthy remark on his body. 'Hyun, you've lost some weight. About 1.2kg to be exact. Your waist lost an inch and your hips too. Did you have your meals properly while you were in America? Was the food there not up to your taste?' Zen is surprised by his eccentricity despite living with him for some years but he's used to it. 'I did. Except for a few instances...' He mumbled towards the end of his sentence. Jumin sound disappointed when he calls him again. 'Hyun-' Jumin was distracted when Zen wrap his arm around his neck tightly as hid his face on his shoulder. Jumin reckon that Zen does not want to have that conversation any further. They remained silent until they reach their destination.

When they arrived at the side of the bed, Jumin bends and places Zen down but Zen tightens his arms around him. 'Can we stay like this a little longer?' Jumin won't complain on that request as Zen is rarely the clingy type. 'Alright, but I'll take a seat ok?' Jumin assumes his silence meant approval and proceed to sit on the edge of the bed. Zen had been keeping his face hidden on his shoulder. 'Hyun, is there something you want to say?' Zen began to move to shift his position. Sitting on his lap, legs around his torso and arms still around his shoulder to provide some balance. Zen faces Jumin and asks 'Promise not to be angry at me on what I'm about to say next?' Jumin gulped and expects for the worst. Is it a separation? Is he going to ask for a divorce? Millions of scenarios were playing in his mind. Zen takes a deep breath, words spoken monotonously. 'I've decided to quit the play in New York.' Jumin somewhat heaved a sigh of relief. 'But why? You don't love acting anymore?' Zen clenches his fist on Jumin's shirt, his eyes glistening, threaten to burst into burst. 'I still do. I love acting but I love you both more.' Jumin could hardly maintain his smile at this point. 'I'm so happy to hear that, Hyun. But why won't you stay until you've complete the production? Complete your dreams?'

Zen begin to elaborate 'I felt like I'm being a burden to the rest of the crew. I missed you, Ryung and the RFA. I felt so homesick so much so that I lost focus and appetite. Eventually I lost my passion that I made so much mistakes during the practice...' Jumin felt a sense of guilt. 'I was selfish when I asked you to marry me when you should be more focused on your realizing your dreams. Making a family when you don't want to. Hyun, do you ever regret marrying me?' Zen was startled at that question. He quickly rebuff him. 'No! Of course not! Even though I didn't agree to it at first... I hate to admit it but being with you was the best thing that happened to me. Having Ryung wasn't planned but I insisted on it, right? Jumin, did something happened to you while I was away? Were you thinking dark nonsense again?'

Jumin reaches out and gather some of Zen's hair onto his palm while caressing it. 'Marrying you was the single thing that I followed my heart for the first time and I went against my father's plans and wishes to pursue it. Father was not wrong when he said a good obedient wife is all I need but he was not right either. What good would it do if there is no mutual feelings, respect and support for each other? I don't want to end up like him. I certainly don't want my children to grow up without knowing a mother's warmth like me too. For me, it has to be you and you only. My heart won't open for anyone else. To be honest, it's been hard without you around.' Zen couldn't believe what he just heard but blushed and feel elated about it. 'Well... I'm just glad that you stick to your conviction . I can't imagine myself with another either. We're just hopeless without each other, aren't we?' 'To put it simply, it seems like it.' They both smiled.

Jumin glances over to the clock on the bedside table. It is an hour before midnight. 'Hyun, could you grab the box from my back pocket? I can't get it without tipping you over.' Zen releases his arm around his shoulder and move his hand to Jumin's back. When Zen searches around the pockets, Jumin bit his lips and suppressed a moan. Zen noticed that and felt something getting hard between his butt. 'What the-. Are you messing with me?' 'Not yet. After you get your present, then I'll make a mess out of you. Sorry, Hyun. It's in the other pocket that you're fondling.' Zen's blush deepened 'I'm not fondling you!' Zen had no choice but to lean in closer and uses his other hand to search the pocket. Jumin smirked and take the opportunity to lick and place kisses around his exposed collarbone. 'Would you please stop- Ah!' Zen tries to hide his own moan as he quickly fish out the box. Jumin was a little dashed that Zen had found the box quicker than expected as he wanted to tease him more. 'Happy birthday, my beloved Hyun. I know it's still early but open it.' Zen is not surprised at the early present as Jumin always sent gifts middle of the night to be the first one to wish and give Zen presents. Jumin watches in anticipation as Zen opens the box to reveal a piece of earring, not a pair, with 3 tiered blue diamond jewels. 'Jumin, I...' Zen is at loss for words. 'I had Ryung pick it out for me this time. He says that it reminded him of you in one of your plays. Go on. Let me see you wearing it.' Zen knew which play he was referring to and wears it on his left ear. Zen's most memorable gifts from Jumin was the local beer from his business trips. But this has just replaced that. 'You're beautiful, Hyun. I love you.' Jumin compliments him as he brushes his fingers along his hair. 'Thank you. I love you too, Jumin.' Jumin pull his head closer to him and initiates a hungry kiss after a month-long of intimacy absence. The tangled threads still linger but they no longer suffocates him as long as he has Zen by his side.

* * *

The next morning, Zen woke up to the sound of commotion. With his eyes still closed, he could hear his husband calling out to their child who is giggling down the hallway. Next he heard his door click open and tiny footsteps approaching his bed followed by some ruffling sound on his bed sheet. Zen open his eyes to find Ryung snuggling on him. 'Good morning you little rascal.' Ryung reply with a huge smile plastered on his face. 'Good morning, Mommy!' They were both caught surprise when Jumin spoke from the entrance. He is already in his suit, save for his coat. 'There you are. You need to go prepare to go school, Ryung.' Ryung sticks himself closer to Zen. 'But Daddy, I wanna stay with Mommy~' Jumin has now walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, next to them. Zen chips in to convince him too. 'Morning, babe. Why don't you join us?' Jumin lets out a heavy sigh. 'Good morning, Hyun. I'd love to but I can't. I have an important meeting in the morning.' Both mother and son shared similar pouty faces. Zen sits up, holding their child in his arm. 'You're no fun...' Jumin stood up and places a kiss on the albino's head. 'Since you're awake, come to the dining hall for breakfast. I'll prepare your fav.' Jumin left carrying their reluctant child along.

Zen decides to have his revenge for last night so he wore Jumin's shirt that was lying on the floor from yesterday to tease him. He match it with a pair dark shorts, short enough to hide under the shirt. upon entering the dining hall, Zen's nose is greeted by the fresh baking smell of his favorite food. The fish shaped bread. But unlike the ones you can get from the stores, Jumin has created a recipe just for Zen. He uses his own pancake recipe into the cooking direction. It took him several trials and some years until Zen approved of the taste. From then on it has been a special food that Jumin serve on special occasions. Jumin had tried to teach Zen to make it but it always ends up in a kitchen disaster. It left Jumin wondered how Zen survived on his own in those years of solitarily. Zen felt that if Jumin sold the recipe, it would have been a huge success but Jumin insisted that it will be a family secret recipe. Until he could find a proper patissier, that is.

Zen tip toes and hug his man from behind which surprised him. 'He- Hey, that was dangerous. I could have slip the grill.' Not letting go of his grip, he purred into his ear. 'Do you know that I find my man in apron extremely sexy?' Jumin turns around and realizes the clothes that Zen's wearing. 'I'm aware of that for some time now. But you ought to have worn more appropriate clothes. We have a child at home and he's learning all your bad habits, running around the house not fully clothed. Was last night not satisfying enough for you?' Zen purred again, this time with his lips lingering close to the other's lips. 'Hmm, it was but-' Zen was cut short and they quickly back off from each other when their child calling out to Zen as he enter the room. 'This is for you. Happy birthday, Mommy.' Zen crouches down and happily accepts the card while Jumin continue to cook. 'Awws, thanks, sweetie!' Jumin was relieved that he didn't jump on him during that heated exchange.

After a hearty pancake and fish bread breakfast, Zen sees them out at the entrance. Jumin carrying Ryung as Zen adjust his tie and collar. 'Take care both of you.' Zen then proceed to give a kiss to each of them. They said their farewell but Jumin turns around. 'Ah, almost forgot. Could you pick up Ryung from the daycare in the afternoon and come to my office after that? I've informed the daycare and I don't have anything scheduled for the rest of the day after lunch. Maybe we can go somewhere to celebrate your birthday?' Zen's expression lit up at the idea. 'Yes, I would love too!' 'Alright. Until then, please rest more.' Jumin move in closer and whisper 'I have more things installed for you tonight. Look forward to it.' He gave Zen's rear a tight squeeze and hurriedly left before Zen realized he has been groped and screamed at him. Being jetlagged, Zen felt sleepy at this time of the day. Before he turn in again, he checked on the messenger.  _Strange. Nobody is on even now? Well, I guess I'll leave a message that I'm back._  He left some text in the messenger chat room and went back to sleep. But the dream about a certain trust fund kid serving him cat food did not make his sleep any good.

-Jumin POV-

On their way to the daycare in the limousine, Jumin asks his youngling 'Ryung, would you like to follow Mommy to New York? If you do, then you don't have to miss him anymore but we won't be staying here for some time.' Ryung is confused at the question and inquires 'Does that mean I won't be seeing my friends?' Jumin had always knew that his child had an above average intellect. 'Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry that you can only choose one.' Ryung crosses his arm and scratches his chin to ponder. A habit he learned from him. It didn't took long for him to answer. 'Then I want to follow Mommy. I can make more friends when I'm there but I only have one Mommy. Will Daddy be with us too?' 'Of course.' Jumin was caught off guard at the statement coming from someone young. As he thought of the necessary arrangements, he draw a parallel in their situation. At his age, Jumin's own mother had left them in pursue of her own career but she never looked back. It happened so sudden that he never even had a chance to remember her properly. Jumin was glad that Zen wasn't like that and that his son had a choice.

-General POV-

Zen went to pick up Ryung from the daycare that afternoon. When they left, the staffs were smitten by Zen's beauty and news spread amongst the kids that 'Ryung's mama is beautiful!'

Upon arrival, aside of the staffs at the front desk, Zen noticed that the building is void of people. Ryung struggled and asked to be place down. But as soon as he feet touches the ground, he ran as fast as his small leg could carry. A panicked Zen ran after him.

'That's the queue. Everyone to your position!'

Jumin began the countdown as they listened to the footsteps. 'Incoming in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.'

'Surprise! Happy birthday, Zen!'

Lights brightened the once dark room. Zen stood still at the entrance, shocked. Jaehee and MC brought the lit up birthday cake towards him.

Yoosung: Hyung-nim, are you alright? Say something!

Saeyoung: Ohhh he's almost like the David sculpture now!

Saeran: *smacks Saeyoung's head*

Jaehee: Zen, the candle is gonna burn out. You need to make a wish, quick!

Zen snapped out of his trance. 'Ah yes.' He clasps his hands together and began wishing earnestly before blowing out the candle. 'You guys are always so mean to me on my birthday.'

Saeyoung: Well, it can't be helped when your birthday is on April's Fools Day. It just triggered the meme lord in me.

MC: So, what did you wish for?

Zen looks at the people gathered and then towards his husband who is holding their child. He smiled. 'To be always with my family and the members of RFA. I really miss you all even though it was only a month. So I decided to quit and move back-' MC decides to interrupt. 'Uhm... Zenny, about your resignation letter... I'm sorry!' MC takes an apologetic bow. Zen was confused. Jumin approaches Zen and takes out an envelope from his pocket. Zen immediately recognize it as his resignation letter. Before he could say anything, Jumin tore it into pieces. Zen got furious. 'Why did you do that?' Jumin reply in the calmest manner. 'We decided to move to New York with you. Father have approved of a new business expansion. So now we can always be together. You don't have to quit and continue realizing your dreams.' Zen is at loss for words again at Jumin's actions. 'Why didn't you discuss this with me sooner?' Jumin closes the gap between them. With one free hand, he wrap around his waist. 'I'm sorry, Hyun. It was meant to be a surprise. I only get to discuss this idea with father yesterday.' Zen sighed and lets out a soft giggle. 'You're really full of surprises.' Jumin was pleased to learn that Zen is receptive to the news.

MC: So in the end everything works out fine.

Jaehee: I'm so happy for you Zen.

Saeyoung: So can we start eating?

Yoosung: I couldn't agree more. We've been preparing since morning.

Saeran: And we're famished... *stomach grumbles*

They laughed at each other's stomach grumbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woots, I'm back! Sorry for the long absence. I needed some more materials so I needed more time to play the new route.
> 
> This fic series is not over yet! I still have some more chapters and some side crack fic to go on about. As long as Cheritz keeps dishing out new contents, I will keep writing!
> 
> Next update might be NSFW. I've got some ideas from the BL CD translation that I've been working on. huhuhu
> 
> Please drop me a review/comment if you like this! ;)


	16. Bonds -Xmas SP-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Special of Bonds sub-series. Chairman Han visits them in New York and dresses up as Santa?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo, I’m back! It’s been awhile since my last update. Here’s to more fluff!!!

 

22 December 

‘Moommyy!’ the young boy cried out as soon as he heard the door clicks open. He struggles from his father’s arm who eventually relents and passes the toddler to his spouse. ‘Hyun, I’m relieved that you’re back early.’ The young boy wailed as soon as he was carried into his mother’s arm. ‘I rushed home as soon as I saw your message when my dialogue was over. What happened?’

_Earlier that day in the morning…_

_‘When I grow up, I wanna marry mommy!’ Ryung’s sudden declaration startled Zen. They were on their way to the daycare. On the days when Zen have to work at the theater in the evening and Jumin having attend to his work during the day as well, they would send their child to the daycare in the afternoon when neither of them is able to look after him for a certain period of time. Zen bent down to look at the child at eye level. He knew that his child was just expressing his love towards him. ‘You can’t marry mommy.’ The child tilt his head and asks ‘Why?’ That habit reminds Zen of his spouse which he finds it adorable. Zen paused for a moment, searching for a plausible answer that a child of his age may accept. ‘Because Mommy can only marry to Daddy.’ Ryung began to ponder ‘Then if I can become like Daddy, can I marry you?’ The child was persistent just like his father. Not wanting to mislead the child, Zen could only answer ‘Probably.’ Ryung was in deep thoughts throughout the day._

Present time...

They have moved from the front door to the toddler’s room. Zen is bewildered at Ryung’s continuous hysterical cries. ‘I was only trying to scare him a little.’ Jumin said sheepishly despite having no remorse of what he said or did. ‘What **exactly** did you tell him?’ Zen demanded to know the details.

_Several hours ago…_

_Jumin settled in on his work desk.  As he began typing, he noticed his son began to scribble on his own art block. He realised that Ryung has been following and mimicking his every movements ever since they got home. Intrigued, Jumin asks ‘Ryung, what are you doing?’ ‘Working. When I grow up, I wanna be like Daddy.’ Jumin could hardly contain his smile knowing his son is following his footsteps. ‘Why would you want to be like me?’ Ryung looks up from his scribbles. ‘Because I wanna marry Mommy!’ Jumin wasn’t sure what got into him at that moment. He shot up from his chair and grab the child on his arms. His sudden change in his expression and body language was enough to startle the young boy. ‘If you marry Mommy, then Mommy won’t love Daddy anymore. Do you know what that means?’ The boy shook his head, getting terrified. ‘You are born out of Mommy and Daddy’s love. You’ll vanish.’_

Present time…

Zen was shocked. ‘He’s just a kid, you j-’ Zen takes a deep breath to stop himself from cussing in front of a young child. Sensing his presence would only make the situation worst, Jumin quietly move out of the room.

Zen lets out a heavy breath of relief as though he just fought a battle. Jumin was waiting for him. Sitting on the bed with his arms wide, sending an invite to cuddle. ‘Hyun, come here.’ It was almost an order but Zen would have gone straight for the embrace without even the need to ask. ‘He’s just a kid, you jerk.’ Zen finish his sentence from earlier as he stroke the hair of the head resting on his shoulder. Jumin mumbled ‘I know. I’m sorry.’ ‘I knew you were just jealous but I’m not the one with whom you should said that.’ Jumin bit his lip closed. Zen tries to push himself away but Jumin tighten his grip. ‘Babe, could you let go of me please? I need to go to shower.’ ‘No… Stay.’ Slyly, Zen says ‘What oh what should I do to drive away the silly thoughts and to appease the jealous monster that of my husband’s?’ Zen noticed that Jumin’s ears are turning red. ‘Don’t tease me.’ ‘Says the one who’s been teasing me all these years. I’m only learning from the best.’ Jumin finally smiled back as he pulls him down for a kiss. Needless to say, Zen did get his steamy shower together albeit much later on.

23 December 

‘Ryung, Daddy’s leaving now. Do you want to say goodbye?’ The little boy shook his head under the cover. ‘It seems like he’s still mad at me. I’m feeling a little dejected.’ Jumin lets out a heavy sigh as he prepares to head out at the front door. ‘Then you shouldn’t have scared him like that yesterday.’ Zen helps him adjusts his slightly crooked tie. ‘So what are your plans for today?’ Jumin teasingly asks as he sniffs his hair. ‘Hmm, I’m gonna take Ryung to go shopping for Christmas presents and also to calm his emotions. And YOU on the other hand, needs to learn how to behave too.’ Zen pokes Jumin’s chest with his pointing finger as he emphasis his last sentence. ‘Yes, my beloved wife.’ Jumin entwined his hands on the hand which the finger was poking him. He brought his lips to the knuckles and places a kiss. Zen blushed at the notion and hurriedly pushes him out of the door. ‘You better get going or you’ll be late for work.’ Zen return to his child to check on him but found him hiding just behind the corner as if trying to catch a glimpse of Jumin leaving.

It had started snowing since morning. The weather forecast predicted a snowstorm to hit the city later in the afternoon. When a strong gust of wind blew by, Zen fastens the jacket of his son’s to make sure that he’s warm. Ryung tried to copy his gesture before realising that Zen is wearing a turtleneck instead. One last shop and they’ll be heading home. Juggling to hold his son securely in one arm and carrying the gift bags on the other, Zen takes out his shopping list from his side pocket. As he checks his shopping list, he felt a vibration from his phone in the pocket signaling an incoming message. Zen felt overwhelmed with the task at hand and decided to put down the toddler after they entered the shop.

Jumin: Heard from the news that the snowstorm is coming. Are you guys still out?

Zen: We’re almost done with shopping and will be heading home soon. You?

Jumin: Most of the staffs have left. I should leave early soon.

Zen: You better. We’ll see you at home.

Jumin: *smiley emoticon*

Yoosung: I was wondering why was the chatroom is active at this ungodly hour and I should’ve known.

Jaehee: Hi Zen

Zen: Hey guys! Why aren’t you all asleep yet? It should be past midnight there now.

Yoosung: I was gaming with Saeran… eheh *bashful emoti*

Zen: You all should get some rest early. Its not good for your health to stay up so late.

Jaehee: My work hours are all screwed up when Mr Han went to US.

Zen: I’m really sorry about that, Jaehee… *insert selfie photo of him and Ryung*

Jaehee: *starry eyes emoti* Thanks for the photo, Zen. Can I share this to the fanclub?

Zen: Yeah, its fine by me. Hope it cheers you up.

Saeyoung: *enters the chatroom* Ohhh, Zen the instagram mother strikes again. Little Ryung is as adorable as ever! LOL

Zen momentarily shifts his attention to his toddler and noticed him staring at the Santa at the corner of the mall. He puts his phone back to his pocket with the thought of reading the chatroom later. He bends down next to his kid and asks ‘Ryung, do you want to go and ask Santa about your wishes?’ The boy shook his head exclaims ‘That Santa isn’t real.’ Zen was shocked internally. How did he know? It’s far too young for him to realise about that fact.  Zen was somewhat relieved when Ryung adds on asking ‘Will the real Santa be visiting us on Christmas Eve night tomorrow?’ He smiled at the question ‘Yes sweety. But first you need to write down your wishes and invite Santa with a letter.’ The sweet child nodded agreeing that he would do just as he was told. That was probably the only way they would know what he wished for Christmas. Later at the checkout counter, Zen quietly slips in another package of Santa costume into the purchase when the kid wasn’t watching.

The snowstorm picks up pace as soon as they arrives home. Ryung patiently waits at the corner of the balcony, right behind the glass door so he would stay warm inside. Zen turns on the tv and there were an ongoing news of the chaos in the city the snowstorm has brought upon. For a 3 years old kid, it may seem like catastrophe. He asks worriedly ‘Mommy, will Daddy be home soon?’ Zen soon joins the boy on the floor with a blanket around them as he snuggles him to make him feel warm and secure. ‘Of course. He just texted me that he’s on his way so he’ll be home anytime soon. Let’s wait and welcome him home when he’s back.’ The child nodded and continue his watch.

Ryung realizes that his father is taking too long to reach home. He shook his mother awake who has been nodding off to sleep. ‘Mommy, why isn’t Daddy home yet?’ Zen noticed he was worried. ‘Huh? Oh, I think he might have encountered unexpected things like an accident or something.’ The word ‘accident’ sent the boy shaking to the verge of tears. ‘I-is Daddy gonna be alright?’ Before Zen could clarify the misunderstanding, Ryung had begun bursting into tears and wailing. His phone rings at the same time. Before he answers he shows the screen to his son trying to coo him ‘Look, it’s Daddy. Daddy called so he’s alright.’ But the boy refuses to believe and listen to him. Zen quickly answers the call and before Jumin could say anything, Zen demanded while trying not to use profanities ‘Babe, where the eff are you?’ ‘I called to inform you that I’m stuck in a traffic. It seems like the snow have piled up making the roads inaccessible but I’m only a few blocks home.’ ‘I don’t care how you gonna reach home but I want you come home right now.’ Before Zen ends the call, Jumin could hear his child wailing in the background. He couldn’t help but to be amused at the reverse of situation compared to yesterday.

This time, it was Jumin’s turn to heave a heavy sigh as he enter the bedroom. ‘I swear he’s getting sensitive and moody. He’s been throwing so much fits lately.’ Zen rebuked ‘Well, we can’t blame him behaving that way at his age especially since he have to move to an unfamiliar place and left everything behind suddenly. And recently, our own behavior aggravates him too when he finally adjusted to this place. With father’s arrival tomorrow, I do hope it will cheer him up a little bit.’ Jumin’s grin widen and connects their forehead in an attempt for a kiss. ‘This is the first time you ever spoke nice things about father.’ Their lip-lock battle turns heavier as the kiss deepens with Zen being pushed down and pinned on the bed. Gasping for air in between, Zen asks to be let go. ‘Stop- We can’t- We have to be up early- And I have work tomorrow.’ Jumin stops for a moment, the brief pause brings respite to Zen as he catches his breath but Jumin leans back in for more kisses. Heavily dazed, Jumin whispers in between ‘Just a little more kisses’. Collecting his remainder senses and strength, he pushes his spouse back and roll him over, exchanging their position. ‘Woah!’ Before Jumin could resist back, Zen hits him with a pillow. ‘I told you to stop!’ Jumin braces himself for the impact and giggled ‘Alright, alright. I’m sorry.’ Jumin noted that his spouse is even more adorable when he’s angry but his face red from both anger and embarrassing blushes while pouting and hugging the pillow that he used to hit him with.

‘Mommy… Daddy… Are you two fighting again?’ The two adults were startled by the sudden appearance of their toddler in the room. Jumin was quicker to come up with a good excuse ‘No. We’re having a pillow fight. What brings you here?’ The child nervously rubs his feet together, looking down at the floor. Zen places the pillow down and taps on his lap. When Ryung looks up, distracted by the sound, Zen open his arms. The child immediately climb on the bed and went straight for the hug. Zen clutches his child closer. ‘What is it sweety? Was it something in your room?’ Ryung nodded and mumbled as he hid his face on Zen’s chest. ‘The window is making scary noises.’ As Zen begin to caress the tiny tot’s back, there was a sudden loud crash follow by the sound of broken glass. It startled them enough to scare the child into crying again. Jumin immediately jumps from the bed. ‘Hyun, stay here and take care of Ryung. I’ll check it out.’ ‘Alright, be careful.’

Soft lullaby fills the room when Jumin return to the bedroom again. ‘This is the only thing I could save. They couldn’t do anything else besides sealing the broken window with a plank. We will have to wait until tomorrow to do the repairs and cleaning when the snowstorm subsides. How’s he doing?’ He hands over the soft blanket as he joins them under the warm bed sheet. ‘I convinced him to sleep so he’s fine for now. I felt really bad that he’s been crying to sleep these days. I’m just so glad that he was here with us when it happened. I can’t imagine if… what if…’ Jumin couldn’t decipher his expression from his view as Zen hid his face in the space between his chin and their child’s head who is resting on Jumin’s arm now. ‘Hyun, could you please look at me?’ When Zen lifts his head, eyes red from shedding tears, Jumin tries to smile but only to met with chastisement. ‘Babe, smiling isn’t really your thing. And don’t force it cuz it’s creeping me out. Why are you even smiling in this situation?’ With his other free hand, Jumin wipes away the tears from his cheek. ‘Just as you put Ryung to sleep with a lighter heart and mind, I wish to do the same for you. Hyun. Whatever happened, what’s important right now is that Ryung’s right here with us, safe and sound. Shouldn’t you be relieved instead?’ Zen takes a deep breath. ‘Yes, you’re right. I’m surprised you could see the positive side of things.’ Jumin tries to jest. ‘Only learning from experience especially when one have a spouse who is constantly worried about things that he shouldn’t.’ Zen finally smiled and places a deep affectionate kiss to his other half. ‘Thanks, babe.’ Jumin is confused as he was not expecting the sudden affection as a reply. ‘Huh?’ Zen snickered at his reaction. ‘That was to keep the demons from haunting your dreams. You asked for it every night whenever I feel like it, remember?’ ‘Thank you. I love you, Hyun.’ Feeling bashful and embarrassed by the endearment, Zen hid his face once more before returning the sentiment. ‘I love you too, babe. Now please stop this cheesy talk and go to sleep. Good night.’ ‘Good night, my love.’ Jumin’s grin grew wider from that night at the thought of how much Zen has changed.

24 December 

‘Look who’s here. Go and greet him.’ Jumin places the child down. He ran towards the familiar figure whose arm is wide open, ready to catch the bouncy toddler. ‘Grandpapa!’ He jumps to the open arms. ‘Hello, Ryung. My precious darling grandson. Look at what I’ve brought from home.’ Chairman Han took out a purple dinosaur plush from his hand-carry bag. ‘Ah, it’s Mr. Dino!’ The little boy gasps in surprise as the elderly hands over the toy. He turns back and ran towards his parents who were approaching them. ‘Mommy, Daddy, grandpa found Mr. Dino!’ Zen bends down to pat his head. ‘That’s great, sweety! Now, how do you show your gratitude?’ Ryung faces back his grandfather and gave a respectful bow. ‘Thank you, grandpa!’ The two adults bow as they greet the elder. Zen spoke first. ‘Hello, father. Thank you for searching and bringing back Ryung’s favourite toy. It means alot to us.’ ‘You don’t have to be so polite with me, Hyun. We’re a family. When Jumin told me, I knew I had to do something.’ Jumin exclaims ‘We’re grateful that you arrived safely despite the delay. We were worried about your flight when we had a snowstorm last night.’ Chairman Han proclaims ‘Nothing will stop me from seeing the three of you.’

A sudden phone ring disrupts the harmony. They look at each other thinking it’s one of the Han’s phone ringing. ‘Hyun, it’s your phone.’  Zen was surprised because it’s usually Jumin’s and Chairman Han’s. ‘Oh, it’s the director. I need to take this call.’ Zen excuses himself to a quiet corner not far from the group as he answers the call. Several minutes later, Zen returns looking remorseful. Jumin guesses ‘Is it about work later?’ Zen nods after he picks up his child. Chairman Han appeals ‘Let’s go grab some bite for lunch before you go.’ Zen reluctantly turn down the offer. ‘I can’t stay. But I can’t wait for our reunion dinner tonight.’ ‘Alright, we’ll see you later for your performance. I’m looking forward to that.’ Zen smiled as he hands over the toddler to his spouse. ‘Thanks, father. Ryung, Mommy have to go now. Be good boy with Daddy and grandpa ok?’ The young child nods. Jumin reminds him ‘Don’t forget to have your meal.’ ‘I’ll grab something on the way.’ Zen left with a kiss goodbye. The three generations of the Han family men decides to drop by a restaurant for lunch before heading home.

A loud round of applause echoes the hall as the curtain rolls down for the final time. With the stage spotlight fix on him, Zen bows to the crowd who continues to clap and rain flowers to the stage. At the backstage, the casts and the crews exchanges gifts and congratulates each other for the completion of the stage play.  Back in the dressing room, Zen was greeted by his family. ‘Your performance tonight was stellar. I felt you did your utmost best.’ ‘Mommy looks shiniest!.’ ‘Aw, thanks you both. I gave it my all. As much as I like both of your compliments I want to hear what father would like to say.’ They turn their eyes to the elder figure. Chairman Han stood up and clear his throat. He commended ‘I’ve been to many theaters and musicals my whole life and one thing for sure Broadway would not place some low rate actors as their main.’ Assuming hostility, Jumin quickly intervene. ‘Father-’ But he was silenced by the elder as he smiled. ‘This is perhaps one of the best performance I’ve ever seen.’ Zen was instantly elated and thank him. From that point onwards, Jumin could feel that the final ice wall have melted between them.

Christmas Eve dinner was like never before. It was lively and full of laughter. Zen could finally be at ease in Chairman Han’s presence unlike previous years. Back at home, they prepared the sofa bed in front of the fireplace for the elder Han. Ryung’s room was fixed and cleaned upon their return. After putting his grandson to bed, Chairman Han stumbles upon the couple bickering in hushed tones.

Jumin: What do you mean you still haven’t figured out what he wanted for Christmas?

Zen: I tried, ok? He don’t believe the Santa at the mall is real anymore. I even advised him to write a letter to Santa about his wishes. But who knew he was even smart enough to post the letter when I wasn’t watching?

Jumin: That’s my son alright. You bought the wrong size for the Santa suit too. How am I supposed to fit in?

Zen: Fine. Blame everything on me. That’s what you’re good at when something goes wrong in this household anyways.

Chairman Han knocks on the door to disrupt them. They were so engrossed in their argument that they did not notice the elder’s presence. Chairman Han spotted Zen’s cheek flushed in red. It was the first time for him to see Jumin’s brows curled to each other. Zen was the first to speak. ‘I’m sorry that you have to see us like this.’ Elder Han waves his hand. ‘Don’t worry. It’s perfectly normal for couples to fight. If you both can overcome the issues together, it will make your relationship stronger. Don’t you agree?’ The elder’s words made them somewhat embarrassed. Jumin asks ‘Father, how long have you-’ Chairman Han interjects ‘Enough to hear what you two been squabbling about. If I may, I think I can fit into that suit…’

Chairman Han takes a deep breath. ‘Fuh, I haven’t done this for years since Jumin found out about Santa when he was eight.’ Jumin corrects him ‘But there was this one time I saw you on TV with the Santa suit on last year.’ He reasons ‘I only wore the suit for the program. But not like this where I have sneak into a child’s room to deliver presents and ask for his wish.’ Zen stood up as he finish the final touches on the suit. ‘There. You’re good to go, father.’ The elder Han takes a deep breath again before venturing in. ‘Wish me luck.’

They both creep at the closed door trying to listen in but to no avail. There was an awkward silence between them as they waited in the living room for Chairman Han to finish his task. They are still angry at each other. They both stumble forward as soon as the elder Han enter the rooms. Jumin asks ‘So did he ask for anything? A toy, a gameboy perhaps?’ Chairman Han shook his head. ‘He did not want any of that sort.’ Zen rephrases ‘Surely, he must have wished for something.’ The elder Han took off his fake beard as he speaks ‘He did wish for one thing.’ The couple asks together. ‘What?’ Chairman Han places both his hands on each of their shoulder. ‘He wishes for both his parents to always love and cherish each other and that he is sorry if he have ever been a burden to you both because of your careers.’ Jumin and Zen went silent and out of words. The elder Han adds on ‘He also wants me to see you all as often as possible too. He says he feel the happiest when all of us are together like this. And that reminds me, I’ve never gave you both my blessings.’

Chairman Han took Zen’s hands into his. ‘Hyun, I’m sorry for how I behaved towards you. All these years, you’ve put up to my harsh treatments for Jumin’s sake. I hope you can forgive me for the awful things I did and said to you.’ Zen soften into a smile. ‘I have never held any grudge against you. Jumin  told me of the things you do for me and Ryung behind my back all the time. Time and time again, I always hoped that someday you will accept me. And now hearing these words from you, father, I could never be happier.’ They hugged, symbolizing their acceptance of each other.

Zen patiently waited for Jumin’s return when he stayed back at Chairman Han’s behest. _I wonder what they are discussing about that it takes so long_. The door creaks open and close disrupts his thoughts. Without uttering a single word, Jumin offers his hand. Confused, Zen held out and places his on it. Jumin puts on a white jade bangle on his wrist. Before Zen could ask, Jumin explains ‘This is our family heirloom. It was passed down to the mistresses that are married into the Han household. My mother took it with her when she divorced my father as part of the alimony. Recently they’ve met back and talked about being back together again. She gave this to him and hoped he would pass it to you. It looks good on you. It matches with your white porcelain skin and hair.’ Except being finally accepted into the family by the patriarch, Zen doesn’t care about the rest. He’s more concerned about Jumin’s thoughts. He clasps his hands around Jumin’s face and bring him closer. ‘What about you? What do you think bout your parents reunion?’ Jumin sighed. ‘I don’t know. Part of me felt happy for them but part of me felt that they shouldn’t have separated in the first place if they have talked then I wouldn’t have such upbringing. Step by step I guess…’ Zen smiled and nuzzles their nose together. ‘You have improved, Jumin.’ ‘How so?’ ‘Before this you would have just side with the more logical explanation and just settle with that regardless of how you felt back then.’ Jumin finally smiled. ‘I have one person to thank for that and that is you. Hyun, I’m sorry for what I said earlier. Please don’t be mad at me.’ Zen surprise him with a quick peck on his lips. ‘If I’m still angry at you, I won’t be doing this. I could have just ignored you and went to sleep instead. I’m sorry too, being such a ditz. But I’m still mad at you though.’ Jumin tilt his head in confusion, the same habit their son had inherited from. ‘Huh?’ ‘Madly in love with you, silly. I love you, my idiot husband.’ Jumin felt he could finally breathe easier. ‘I’m your idiot forever. I love you too, my beloved wife.’ Zen pushes his spouse down on the bed and deep kisses him on the spur of the moment. Jumin was astonished by his actions, he relented and yield to Zen’s bold advances.

Similar to the Christmas Eve dinner, Christmas morning is full of life. The fragrance of freshly baked fish-shaped bread made from Jumin’s secret recipe filled the small apartment’s air as the family gather around the dining table for breakfast. The couple watches their young entertaining the elder after the meal. They gathered near the fireplace in the living room. Jumin felt that this was probably the kind of environment he wanted in his entire life as well as he held Zen close in a close cuddle. Seeing Jumin almost at peace with his inner demons and the recent positive developments in their household, his eyes is filled with tears. ‘Hyun, you really never fail to cry on every Christmas. What’s causing you to shed such precious tears this time?’ ‘Shut up.’ Zen dauntlessly sneaks in a kiss to silence his other half when the others weren’t watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will focus on finishing up the other series ‘The Songstress and the Young Master’ so this series might have to wait for new update. There’s only one more major chapter for this fluff series. And thanks to Cheritz summer event, there’s more fodder for a minor chapter. If you like the story or want more fluff, please leave me a comment!! :D


End file.
